


The String That Keeps Us Connected

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2019, Angst, F/M, Marichat, Mostly MariChat, Opium, Prostitution, Sex, brothel, marichatmay, marichatmay2019, mentions of abuse, mentions of disability/paraplegia/spinal injury, moments of adrienette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: A series of one shots for Marichat May 2019. The rating has changed due to chapter 10. :)





	1. Day 1: No Powers

Marinette ran around her bedroom setting up for her night with Chat. They had become close over the years and she loved to sit back and relax with him. She set a pink plate of  chocolate chip cookies down between two blankets and grabbed two game controllers, setting them behind the plate. She stood up and brushed her pink pajama pants off, placing her hands on her hips. 

She peered around her and took in how perfect everything looked. “Oh! I almost forgot drinks.” Marinette jumped and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed soda from the fridge and two glasses, carrying them upstairs. 

Marinette set the soda near the cookies and heard a knock on the trap door above her bed. She grabbed the black mask from her sewing machine and quickly scrambled up to open the door. A pair of black ears peeked from the side of the door and she giggled as she opened the door. “Your ears always give you away, kitty.” 

Chat chuckled as he looked down at her crossing her arms with a crooked smile. “You got me. I always try to scare you, but it never works out.” 

“I know.” Marinette giggled and held the black mask out to him. 

Chat raised an eyebrow at her as he took it with a trembling hand. He was confused and worried about what she had planned for him. “What’s this for?” 

“You said no powers remember?” Marinette crawled to the end of her bed and began to walk down her stairs as she heard him fall onto her bed with a thud. 

Chat grabbed the railing on her bed and peered over to edge to watch her sit down and cover her eyes. “I’m not looking, kitty.” Her voice trailed up to his ears and he pushed back from the railing. He worried his bottom lip and thought about what he had chose to wear under the suit. He couldn’t remember if it was his usual white button down over black or if it was something else. 

He took a deep breath and whispered, “Plagg. Claws in.” A green light took him over and he quickly shoved the black mask over his face. It went around his eyes and accentuated his cheek bones. He looked down at his clothes and cursed under his breath. He was wearing his usual Adrien attire. He ran his hands through his hair and searched her bed for a mirror. He found one in the shelf above her massive cat pillow and grabbed it. He began to style his hair with the gel that was in it already to make it messy. Adrien expertly pulled some of his hair in front of his face and let it lay across the bridge of his nose. He then set the mirror down and went to work buttoning his white shirt, successfully hiding the black shirt beneath it. Adrien grabbed the rolled cuff of his sleeve and began to work it down his arm until his shirt was a long sleeved button down. He shoved off his orange tennis shoes and raised the trap door to hide them outside. Chat hoped and prayed that it was enough to disguise himself from her. 

Plagg rolled his eyes and zipped off to find someplace to hide for the night after Chat passed him a piece of camembert. 

Chat took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, clearing his throat and messing with the hem of his shirt. He tried to lower his voice or modify it in some way, but the look on her face told him to stop. “Good evening, Princess.”

Marinette burst out laughing at his change in tone and shook her head. “You don’t need to change your voice, Chat. Come play a game with me.” 

Chat chuckled with a blush as he played with the silver ring on his right ring finger. He sat down beside her and she peered down at his feet. “I left my house so fast that I forgot shoes.” 

“I see.” Marinette giggled and passed him a controller as she put the cup of soda to her lips. “You seem to FURR-get them often.” 

Chat smirked and laughed as she took a drink from her cup. “Seems that way. Yes. I can be quite FUR-getable.” 

“You mean un-FUR-getable.” Marinette giggled and blushed as she realized what she had just admitted. 

“Alright. I see you.” Chat poked her in the upper arm and she hid her face. “Hey. You said it. Not me.” He touched her chin and her cheeks flushed a deeper rose as her gaze caught his like a moth to a flame. “However, I could say you’re quite the CAT-ch.” 

“Always a flirt.” Marinette lowered her lashes and sighed as he let her chin go with a blush. She watched him worry his lip and hide inside himself, losing all of his confidence. “I made something for you.” She got up and walked over to her chest. Marinette opened it and pulled out a black hoodie with cat ears and a pair of black joggers. “You look uncomfortable in your clothes like a cat in a collar.”  She sat down and held out the bundle of clothing. 

Chat looked at the soft dark fabric in her hands and back up at her soft gaze with shaking eyes and parted lips. “I- Thank you, Marinette. No one’s ever made me anything. Not- not with this much love. Thank you.” He stood up and looked around for somewhere to change and Marinette giggled. 

“I’ll just go down and you can knock when I can come in.” Marinette stood up and tripped on one of the blankets. Chat quickly slid in front of her and caught her. Her eyes went wide and she breathed in his dark scent as her cheek pressed against his chest and her palms clutched at his shirt for balance. He smelled of leather and something sweet, like citrus and cinnamon. “I’m so clumsy.” She blushed and clutched onto his forearms. 

“It’s okay. As long as you’re okay. That’s all that matters.” Chat smiled at her and spun her around. “You can just stand like that.” 

Marinette nodded and swallowed hard as she covered her eyes with her palms. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as she waited for him to be done. 

Chat slipped off his button down and replaced it with the hoodie. He zipped it up and changed into the joggers, completing the look by pulling the hood up and over his head. “I’m ready, Princess.” 

Marinette uncovered her eyes and turned around to see him in all black. “It fits PUR-fectly, Chaton.” She walked up to him and messed with the seams and length of the outfit. 

“Thank you for making me this. Now, are you ready to lose?” Chat ran and leapt to sit on the blankets. He grabbed a cookie and began to nibble on it with closed eyes and an expression of bliss. 

He felt a controller fall into his lap and he quickly shielded himself from being hurt by it. 

Marinette gasped and covered her mouth with a blush. She giggled behind her fist, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to. I was- um…” 

“It’s fine.” Chat laughed as he set the controller on his thigh. He pat the spot beside him and she sat down with her legs crossed. 

“I think you mean am I ready to win?” Marinette chimed in and started the fighting game. She took a cookie and Chat laughed. 

He loved nights like these. Nights where he could be himself. Marinette calmly executed well thought out combo chains and left Chat in the dust. Chat watched his character get thrown to the ground and skyrocketed into the sky and the irony was not lost to him. He quickly hit buttons with his tongue poking out and Marinette suddenly got up while playing. Chat was too focused on the game to see where she was headed. 

He suddenly heard a click and something hit him in the back of the head. “HEY!” He turned around to see Marinette holding a massive  _ Nerf _ gun. “No… you didn’t!”  His voice went up as a child-like wonder came over his face and caused his eyes to shine. 

Marinette giggled with a smirk and cocked her gun. “Oh, but I did.” She kicked one towards him and he laughed as he grabbed it. Excitement filled his veins as he stood up. He’d chase her anywhere. 

“Alright, you’re on.” Chat cocked his gun and got ready to fight. 

“Have to catch me first, kitty cat.” Marinette winked at him and took off down the stairs with Chat on her heels. 

 

**Song that repeated most while writing and listening to random songs on Youtube. I usually pick one, but I didn't for this prompt. :)**

**[Begging By Dua Lipa](https://youtu.be/tRrgzMl0A30) **


	2. Day 2:Greek AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I work tomorrow and it's a little after 12am here. So, here's day 2. haha**

Marinette had always heard about the great myths and stories about Chaos. How he was the all empowering God. The one that created the earth, the heavens, _love_ , and the titans. Everything on the Earth and around it was all thanks to him. Without Chaos there was no life. Everything was born from it. Created for specific purposes.

She sat at her window and peered up at the moon, watching as the stars flew through the night air. Marinette had always tried to picture what he had looked like. He was always depicted with hair as golden as the sun. His olive complexion burned bright like a halo. His body was always drawn with chiseled features and toned muscles that no woman could get over. His eyes were the color of the grass on a spring morning and his smile was always infectious. Marinette found herself in love with the paintings around Greece of him. She knew it was wrong. That it was taboo to find a God so attractive, but she couldn’t help it. Most of the women around her had the same feeling, but no one talked about it in public. Thoughts such as those were for when you were in private.

Marinette sighed as she stood up from her desk and went down the long marble staircase. She ran her hand along the banister as her long white peplos flowed behind her. The double doors towered above her as she pushed them open to reveal a magnificent garden that was dusted in moonlight. She watched the fireflies dance along the roses and walked around to the back to sit under her favorite olive tree. She dusted off the white marble bench and sat down on it, brushing the skirt of her dress beneath her. She sighed and peered up at the sky, slowly closing her eyes.   _Why did we start everything with Chaos?_ The thought swirled around her mind as the wind picked up around her. She slowly opened her eyes to see pink petals flowing around her body in a fluid spiral. She gasped as she watched them glide through the air around her. A full flower slowly fell into her lap and she picked it up with a trembling hand, bringing it to her nose to smell it’s sweet scent.

“Didn’t they teach you that in school?” A soft voice came from behind her and she squealed in surprise as she focused on the man behind her bench. He was standing among the flowers in a black himation robe over a dark grey chiton that had one side undone, showing off his muscular pectoral muscles.  

Marinette peered down at his brown sandals and up his muscular legs, taking in his golden hair. “I’m sorry. What?”

“I said…” The mysterious man sat beside her and smirked as he peered at her through a mask made of gold and dark silver filigree. “Didn’t they teach you about Chaos in school? Surely, your parents did if your schooling taught you nothing.”

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “Did your school teach you to be rude or was that your parents?”

The man smirked with a chuckle and raised his slender fingers to the level of his eyes and focused on his nails. “I’m sure if I had parents… they would have taught me many things, Goddess.”

“Oh, I’m not. I’m not a Goddess.” Marinette’s cheeks caught fire at his compliment and she watched him smirk and lean closer to her.

“Could have fooled me and I’m Chaos itself. My job is to create disarray.” He laughed and her mouth fell open.

She raised an eyebrow and challenged him. “You’re Chaos?”

“The one and only.” Chaos held his hands out to his side and stood up. He bowed and took her hand in his, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. “And you, my dear Goddess are Marinette.”

“How- How did you know that? Let me guess, Alya told you? She set this up?’ Marinette giggled as he shook his head.

“No. I know all of the people. I helped put everything in motion. The Earth, the underworld, love, and darkness. The night. The sky, stars, and  titans… I brought you the four elements, my dear.” Chaos smirked at her. “You can call me Chat Noir.”

“Why- Wait. Why Chat Noir?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

“I’ve been known to be a bit like a black cat. You know, the whole… what mortals call...” He spun his hand through the air as he rolled his eyes. “Bad luck thing. I’m Chaos. The dark void that divides the Earth and Sky. Chaos is hardly linked to good things.”

Marinette nodded, “I guess it’s fitting. I’d rather just call you Chaos though.”

“And then the whole world will lose their minds if you go around saying you talked to Chaos. It’s not easy to come down here, you know. I hardly get the chance to get away from my home.” Chat smirked at her and sat back down beside her. “So, what’s a young mortal doing in a garden all alone?”

“I like to come look at the stars. To watch the moon skirt across the sky, being chased by the sun.” Marinette sighed as she peered up at the sky, staring into the face of the moon. Her mind was lost on the sun and how it had such determination to catch the moon.

“I’m sure Selene is enjoying you peering at her with such admiration.” Chat huffed as he rested his arm along the back of the bench.

“It’s not the moon that I enjoy. It’s the sun’s determination to catch her. His love for her going to no bounds. No matter what… he sacrifices himself to catch her. Every evening. Just spending his day waiting for her to return. Yet they tragically can not be together.” Marinette got lost in her own story and Chat stared at her with interest.  

He poked her on the tip of her nose. “You’re different than the others. Interesting.”

“Well, I strive to be different.” Marinette smiled at him with her eyes shut and he softly laughed with a sigh.

“Being different is a good thing. You should share it with the world. It would be a lot more interesting to watch.” Chat peered over at her and noticed how the moonlight made her skin glow. He stood up and held his hand out to her. “Come.”

“Where are you taking me?” Marinette peered up at him and watched him put his fingers to his lips and blow, causing a high pitched whistle to echo out into the distance.

A black pegasus came down with a black chariot that had gold accents. “Let me show you the world as I see it.”

Marinette hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her close, touching her hips to lift her up into his chariot. Chat quickly became a dark plume of smoke and appeared behind her, poking his finger into her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see him burst out into a fit of  laughter. “Such an a-” Marinette scolded him and he pressed his finger to her lips.

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you.” Chat chuckled and grabbed the reins from the front of the chariot and yanked back. “Hold tight about my waist, my Goddess.”

“I’m not your Go...ddess…” She clutched onto him as the pegasus took off and he chuckled at her.

“Plagg doesn’t wait for anyone. Sorry for his ill manners.” Chat smiled over at her as she grabbed her bearings.

“Clearly.” Marinette fixed her hair back in place as she peered around them, taking in the passing clouds. Pastel pinks and purples ran through them, causing them to look magical. She had never seen more gorgeous clouds in her lifetime. Plagg snorted at her and she flashed him a pouting glare. The pegasus turned back to the sky and ignored her.

Plagg took a sudden dip and a massive cloud full of water hit and soaked Marinette, causing her white peplos to become full of liquid. It grew heavy and Chat shook his head and pat Plagg on the head. “That wasn’t nice, Plagg.” Chat scolded him and wrapped the reins around a gold hook in his chariot. He undid the brooch that held on his black robe and shrugged it from his shoulders. “Here, put this on.”

Marinette let him wrap the heavy robe around her and she watched him pin it in place with a golden brooch. “Thank you.” She held the robe around her body as he undid the reins and continued to lead Plagg towards a tall building in the sky. She worried her bottom lip as she watched the muscles within his forearms move with each yank on Plaggs reins. Her gaze moved up his arm and to his muscular pec that was left uncovered from the heavy fabric.

“Like what you see?” Chat peered over at her and wiggled his eyebrows, making her blush and hide her face in the robe.

Marinette came out of hiding and rolled her eyes at him, hitting him in the arm. “Focus on the sky, Chaos.” She poked his jawline and pushed to make him turn his attention back to the front of the chariot.

“No, Chaton?” He lowered his tone as he peered from his peripheral to see how her cheeks glowed a deep peach in the soft light.

“No.” Marinette protested as he landed the chariot down on a bed of cobblestone that was made from clouds. She watched him step out of the chariot with ease and she hesitated.

“You’ll be okay as long as you take my hand.” Chat smiled as he held his hand out to her.

Marinette hesitantly took his hand and slowly stepped onto the clouds, testing them with the tap of her toe. He shook his head and yanked her out of the chariot and she tripped and fell against him. “SERIOUSLY! What if I had fallen down? I could have died! I’m not a high and mighty God like you!”

Chat rolled his eyes and nodded, “True, but you survived didn’t you? I mean, it’s not like I let you go.” He let go of her hand and her toe slipped through the cloud stone. She screamed and clutched to his chiton. He caught her against himself with a devious smile; while Plagg snickered.

“Not FUNNY!” Marinette yelled at him as frustration filled her. “I would leave you if I could! You are nothing like they say!”

“Yeah well, they don’t know much about me. Did you know that I’m depicted as a woman?” Chat challenged her and she scoffed.

“I mean you gave birth to everything.” Marinette rolled her eyes and he lead her into his home.  “Not many men can say that.” She burst out in a short laugh.

“True.” Chat nodded as he opened the double doors to let her inside.

She peered up at the vaulted ceiling and around at the paintings on the walls. Paintings that dated to far back before her time. Of wars and famine. Of all of history. It was like a time capsule had burst open and coated his walls in it’s treasures.

Chat looked over his house and followed her gaze as she slowly spun in a circle, drinking it in. “Each time a major event happens? It appears on these walls as paintings. I don’t control them.” His voice was quiet and she watched as one materialized of her sitting on the marble bench under the olive tree amongst the flowers. “Like that. However, that has to be my favorite one now..” He brushed her hair back up and fixed it in place with the stem of a rose that materialized between his fingertips. He softly laughed as he realized something. “And my home might have possibly proven me to be wrong. Huh. Would you look at that.”

Marinette slowly turned to face him as she got lost in his eyes. They appeared broken and distant. “Why can’t you come visit mortals often?”

“Because if they were to see me. To believe that I was a real thing that existed? It would break them. It would cause Chaos once again and the world would start over. They would become enlightened and never learn. They wouldn’t make mistakes.” Chat swallowed hard and touched one of the walls. “So, I stay locked away. Let me show you how I watch the world.” He lead her up the stairs and into a room.

It was empty of many things and the only thing was a pool of water that sat in the middle of the room. “This is the pond that Narcissus peered into. The very one. Within it I can see the world. I can travel to anywhere I want. I saw you sitting beneath the moon and knew I had to talk to you. You seemed different. Unique. It- It gets very lonely in this big house. I have no one to talk to, but the paintings.” Chat hung his head as he ran his hand along the water, causing the pool to ripple in small waves. “At least this way?  I can pretend to talk to someone.”

Marinette peered into the water and saw Hades laughing as souls were whipped and tortured around him. He sat in his throne and clutched onto Persephone’s hand as he watched over them like a sick and twisted demon. She gasped as Chat ran his fingers along the pool, breaking up the image. “I can go to the underworld or your world. Anywhere.”

“Can I see my mother?” Marinette swallowed hard and he nodded as he changed the image to see her sleeping in her bed with her father. “She works so hard. So, does my father.” She sighed as the image changed to her again.

“I’ve seen how hard you work too. Life isn’t easy for you all.” Chat warmly smiled as he watched Marinette bake and sew items for people.

“We do what we have to. Our house is nice at least.” Marinette shrugged and Chat brushed his palm against the water to make it clear.

“I have a surprise for you.” Chat lead her out of the room and into another one. She gasped as she took in the room covered in red roses. Fields of them surrounded them and she got lost in it.

“It’s gorgeous.” Marinette was in shock as he lead her further inside. “How long have you been watching me?”

Chat rubbed the back of his neck and peered at her with a sheepish expression. “Long enough. Is that a good enough answer?”

“I have spent years staring at paintings of you. Depictions in books and they have nothing on your beauty.” Marinette swallowed hard as she reached up and gently stroked his cheek, running her fingertips along the bottom edge of his mask.

“Gods and Goddesses are supposed to be beautiful. We are made that way. I wish I was more normal. I didn’t ask to be Chaos.” He sighed, as he held her hand with his palm against his cheek. “Didn’t ask to create the world, yet damage it at the same time. I destroy the things I touch.”

“Well, you won’t break me.” She smiled up at him and peered from his eyes to his lips and back to his emerald hued eyes.

He licked his lips and mirrored her as the gap between them closed. “Are you sure about this? I really do destroy everything I touch.”

“You’ve touched me this long, just fine.” Marinette grew closer still and he began to panic.

“I haven’t brushed my lips against yours yet.” Chat leaned closer and Marinette grabbed the fabric of his clothing and pulled him down to her level.

His eyes widened as she pressed her lips against his. A bright golden light began to grow from their lips as he closed his eyes and pulled her closer to his body. It flooded across her face and slowly made its way down her body until it enveloped her in it’s warm glow.  

She gasped and broke the kiss, peering at her glowing hands in a panic. Chat grabbed her and held her tight against him. He was afraid she would run away. That she wouldn’t want him anymore. He had ruined her. “I told you I destroy everything I touch. Everything I feel for. Everything I love.”

Marinette shook her head and touched his cheeks with her glowing hands. “No, you make things grow. You make things heal. You create things out of Chaos. Bring the phoenix out of the ashes. You’re a beautiful thing.” She captured his lips once again and he sighed against her lips as his heart felt full and warm.

He didn’t know this was what he needed. That all of these years… he had only needed her. This woman, who he had made into a Goddess. A queen fit to be by his side. No, he hadn’t made her. She had made herself. Carefully crafted herself over years of blood, sweat, and tears. Mostly tears. He just gave her the last push that she needed to be something more. The angel that she deserved to be. His light in the darkness.

 

 Art by Quantum Chickpea

 

**Song I wrote this to:**

 

**[Fire N Gold by Bea Miller](https://youtu.be/6gAFgPAtfGs) **


	3. Day 3: Kittens

 

Marinette sat in her craft room working on a new dress for Emma. She loved making her kittens clothing and she always loved to design them with them. She would often make sketches with them beside her, watching her work on it. Emma had requested a dress that was a version of her father’s Chat suit. She loved her daddy more than anything in the world and Marinette had given up on being hurt by it years ago. Emma was always a daddy’s girl and that always brought a smile to her face. 

She sat beside her with the two boys running around them, sword fighting. Their house was hardly ever quiet. Quiet just wasn’t a thing there. “How about we add the bell here?” Marinette drew the bell on the middle of the collar as a zipper pull like her husband’s. “Is that okay?” She smiled over at Emma and watched her eagerly nod. 

Hugo and Louis jumped up on the couch and hit their swords against one another, screaming. Marinette rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the swords, without looking, to stop them. “Alright, outside. Both of you. I don’t need you sword fighting around me and Emma.”

“You heard the lady.” Chat chimed in as he crawled through the window and Marinette watched Emma jump off the couch and run towards him. 

“DADDY!!!” Emma held her hands out and he crouched down to catch her. 

He made a groan as she slammed into him. He chuckled as he stood up with her in his arms. “How’s my favorite, Princess?” He poked her on the nose and she giggled. 

“Mommy is making me a new dress and it’s gonna look like a kitty. Just like daddy.” Emma raised her hands in the air with excitement as Marinette let the sword go. 

The boys ran outside and she sighed as she leaned back to watch how Emma snuggled against Chat’s leather suit. “She really does love you, Minou.” Marinette set her sketchbook beside her hips. “And so do the boys. If they weren’t distracted right now.” She rolled her eyes and Chat laughed at the whole thing. 

“They’re older and independant. They used to be so in love with their mother. Now they’re grown up.” Chat sighed as he walked over with Emma to sit beside her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “And how is my favorite girl?” 

Emma sprang away from him with her hands on his chest as she glared at him with a pout. “I thought I was your favorite girl?” 

Chat chuckled and kissed Emma’s cheek. “You are my favorite little girl. Momma used to be my princess. Now, she’s my queen. One day you’ll be a queen too for some lucky man, kitten.” Chat warmly smiled at her and her eyes sparked with wonder. 

Marinette giggled and shook her head as she watched the love that Emma had for him. 

“I hope… that my future prince is like you, Daddy.” Emma jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck. 

Chat looked over at Marinette and shrugged at her. She burst out laughing harder. “I’m sure you’ll find the right prince for you.” Marinette smiled at Chat and winked at him. 

“And right now this kitty wants to spend some time with his girl. Why don’t you go play with your brothers.” Chat placed Emma on the ground and she ran off to play with the others. 

Marinette leaned her elbow on the back of the couch and stared at him with an interested expression. “Well… what were you out doing while I had three kittens running around me?” 

“Oh you know…” Chat peered off to the side and unzipped one of his pockets. Marinette’s gaze went down to his hand as he held something out to her. “Just running an errand for a very busy Princess that forgets about herself often.” 

“Chat- I mean Adrien. This is- this is too much, kitty.” She gasped as she took the velvet box from him. Marinette opened it to reveal a thin platinum band with a pattern of rubies and black diamonds around it. 

“Nothing is too much for my Purrincess.” Chat leaned towards her and captured her lips with his own soft ones. 

“You spoil me.” Marinette smirked as he pulled away from her. 

“Here.” Chat took the box and pulled the ring out, taking her left hand in his. Tears filled her eyes as he slowly slipped the band beneath her engagement ring and wedding band. He brought her knuckles to his lips and peered into her sapphire eyes. “You spoil me by existing, M’Lady. My world revolves because of you.” 

“Stop….” Marinette giggled and shoved him away by his shoulder, causing him to laugh. “Still as flirty as the day I fell on you.” 

“Literally.” Chat rolled his eyes and laughed at her. “And you’re just as beautiful and stubborn.” 

Marinette burst out laughing as Hugo ran into the room, crying. “Louis hit me….” 

She sighed as their son whined and heard Louis’s voice trailing in through the doorway. “NOT UH… He’s lying! Don’t you believe me….” 

“I got this, bugaboo. You go do what you want to.” Chat touched her shoulder and she nodded as she picked up her sketchbook to go start on the dress for Emma. 

Chat cleared his throat and turned his attention to the boys. “Louis! Get in here!”

“WHAT? It was Hugo’s fault!” Louis crossed his arms and pouted as he stood in the doorway. 

“I want two paws planted in front of me, please.” Chat made his voice stern and pointed a clawed finger in front of himself. He heard Louis groan and stomp over to him. “Don’t stomp your feet. Just come here a moment. We’re gonna talk this out.”  

Hugo stood still with his arms crossed in front of him and sniffed. “He’s the one lying dad!” 

“Ah! I don’t want to hear it. One at a time.” Chat raised a finger once both boys stood in front of him. “Hugo, you can go first because you came in here first.” 

“What’s the point he’s gonna lie.” Louis spoke under his breath in a clipped tone. 

“I AM NOT!” Hugo burst out with his fists clenched at his sides.

“Louis… you can sit right there and listen quietly.” Chat pointed at a chair across the room and watched Louis storm off towards it.  He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Hugo. “Alright, Hugo. What happened?”

“We were sword fighting and-” Hugo began, but Louis was quick to interrupt him. 

“WE WERE NOT….” Louis burst the words past his lips and Chat gave him a stern expression. 

“If you can’t sit quietly, I’ll bring mom in here!” Chat threatened and Louis stopped talking. He lowered his voice and focused on Hugo once again. “Thought so. Now, go on Hugo.” 

“We were sword fighting and he took his sword… and… and… he hit me in the head with it…. And I fell down… and then he started punching me….” Hugo whined and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. 

“Come here.” Chat pulled Hugo close and hugged him. He looked up at Louis and sighed, “Alright, you may talk now.” 

Louis ran towards his father and began to plead with him. “I didn’t do it…. He’s lying…. I was- I was hitting his sword and missed. I didn’t mean to hit him. It was an accident, dad. I swear!”  Tears began to roll down his cheeks. “Don’t- don’t you believe me?” 

Chat sighed and set Hugo on one thigh and gestured for Louis to sit on his other one. “Look, I didn’t see what happened between you two, but I do know that hitting isn’t nice. Regardless if it was an accident or not. You need to apologize to him. And what did we teach you two? The one rule we have when playing with staffs or swords is…” He looked at each of them and waited for them to answer. 

“Only hit sticks with sticks.” Both the boys spoke in unison and Chat nodded. 

“Exactly. So, that being said. What do you need to do Louis?” Chat stared at his son with a raised eyebrow and watched Louis worry his bottom lip. 

“I’m sorry, Hugo.” Louis sighed and Hugo sniffed with a nod. 

“It’s okay.” Hugo wiped his nose with the back of his hand. 

“Alright, pound it and go back to playing. Nicely please.” Chat sighed and watched the two boys hit fists. He set them free and they ran off to play again. 

Marinette walked back in and leaned on the door frame with a smirk. Chat peered over his shoulder. “How long were you listening?” 

“Long enough. Nice touch with the I’ll get mom.” Marinette giggled and he rolled his eyes at himself. 

“They’re a handful.” Chat groaned as he let his head rest against the back of the couch. He peered at her and watched her walk towards him. 

She ran her hands through his hair and he closed his eyes to purr as she leaned closer to him, pressing her lips to his in an upside down kiss. Marinette broke the kiss to giggle at him as he slowly opened his emerald cat eyes to peer into her sapphire ones. “A lot like a man I know, who happens to be sitting in a cat outfit on my couch.” 

Chat laughed and dropped transformation, leaving Adrien in his wake. “What about now?” 

Marinette thought for a moment, peering off to the side. “Mmm…. nope still the same… ornery man.” 

Adrien laughed and twisted to yank her onto the couch and into his lap. “Same… silly girl.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and grabbed his face to pull him down to kiss her. “I think I prefer my kitty.” 

Adrien gasped at her and transformed back to Chat Noir. “I can make that happen.” 

“Only if you catch me first.” She pushed him away and began to run through the house from him. 

Emma screamed and joined in, running from her father. Hugo and Louis began to chase after Chat. Screams and laughter erupted through the house as Chat caught up to Marinette, tickling her sides until she fell to the ground with him. 

“Get her…” Chat laughed as the kids began to tickle her with him. 

“Stop! Stop!” Marinette gasped as she grabbed her sides and shielded herself from the tickles. “Get Daddy!” 

The kids turned on Chat and began to tickle him, causing him to stop tickling Marinette. She joined in and giggled until her insides hurt and her lungs ran out of air. She loved her family, as much as, he did. Nothing could separate them. 

 

**Song I wrote this to:**

 

**[Dear Winter by AJR](https://youtu.be/ZUSI4n_74LA) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I basically split my son into 3 kids here. haha If you put them all together... you get our son. Also, that 'only hit sticks with sticks' is a legit rule in our house and we've told our son that since he was a little younger than two. I had to ask him recently to recite that rule actually when he was playing with his younger cousin. haha**


	4. Day 4: Birthday!

Marinette stood on her balcony peering up at the stars with a warm smile. She held her phone in her hand and zoned out on the sky. She heard footsteps land behind her and she jumped, nearly dropping her phone.

“Sorry, Purrincess.” Chat awkwardly smirked and rubbed the back of his neck. “I- I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, no it’s fine. Happy Birthday, kitty!” Marinette ran at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He touched her sides with widened eyes and parted lips. She snuggled her cheek against his chest and sighed. He warmly smiled and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the sweet and delicate scent of baked goods.  “Thank you, Marinette.” Sadness took him under at her words and at her enthusiasm for such a pointless day.

Marinette felt him tremble and she pulled away from him, holding him by his biceps. “What’s wrong? How was your birthday?”

Chat closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he hung his head. “What’s the point in celebrating a birthday if your father doesn’t care?” He shrugged and peered off to the side with a depressed expression. His lips curled down at the corners and tears dusted his long lashes. “What’s the point when your father gets you the same lame pen every year?” His gaze flashed up to Marinette’s. “It just shows how much he doesn’t care about me. Doesn’t care enough to know what I’m into or what has been going on in my life outside of the fashion shows and the _millions_ of recreational activities he has me slaving away at for his own enjoyment and freedom from seeing my face.”  Chat caught his breath and Marinette took one of her hands from his biceps and touched beneath his chin.

She brought his gaze to hers with a warm smile. “Because _that_ father doesn’t see what the whole world sees. A superhero that is capable of changing the bad into the good. Raising the forgotten from the ashes. Spreading love and comfort to the weak. His father doesn’t see the broken boy that is on my balcony every night. Afraid to go home. The runaway.” She ran her hand along his jaw and into his hair, causing him to purr. “You deserve all of the birthday wishes life can give you. You deserve the love of your father and I can’t give you that for your birthday, but….”

Chat was suddenly yanked towards her trap door. She flung it open and hopped down onto her bed.  Marinette peered up at him with a warm smile and giggled as she waved her hand. “C’mon, Kitty!”

Chat swallowed hard and dropped down onto her bed once she had moved out of the way. Marinette walked down her staircase and he followed her. He wasn’t sure where she was leading him, but he really didn’t think he had much of a choice. The girl would just grab his clawed hand and take him there, regardless.

He was confused as she lead him through her room and straight to her door. “Where are you taking me? What about your parents?” Chat began to panic as she flung the door open and walked down the main staircase.

“Don’t worry about it.” Marinette giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. “They love when you visit. You know that, silly kitty.”

Chat took a big breath and let it out as he was lead to the kitchen. It was dark and there were no lights on. He peered around him and tried to see if there was anything different about the room, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged and leaned against the arm of the couch, waiting with his arms crossed over his chest.

Marinette walked up to him and unfolded his arms. “You need to keep walking, kitty.” She grabbed them and pulled him through the front door and lead him down the long staircase.

“I don’t see what the point of this is, Marinette. I could have just taken you down here if it was wh-” Chat stopped in his tracks as she opened the bakery’s doors.

“SURPRISE!” Tom and Sabine shouted and sprang out from behind a massive three tiered cake that was red with black spots on the bottom layer, black with green paw prints on the second, and a swirled layer of black, red, and green on the top one. Two figures, Ladybug and Chat Noir, made from modeling chocolate stood on the very top with a model of la tour Eiffel behind them.  

“I-” Chat’s eyes shook as tears filled them. “I-”

“What he means is thank you.” Marinette giggled as she took his arm in hers and pat his forearm.

“Yes, thank you so much.” Chat looked over the plates of passion fruit macarons, chocolate chip cookies, croissants, chouquettes, soda, and a steaming quiche sat in a decorative pie dish. It felt more like home than his actual one. Her parents were kind and loving. Everything he could have dreamed of.

Presents sat off to the side on a long banquet table and Marinette watched a smile slowly grow on his saddened face.

“You can open gifts first, if you like.” Sabine warmly smiled as Tom wrapped his arm around her waist. “Bon Anniversaire, Chat Noir.” She softly spoke and Chat peered over his shoulder with silent tears of happiness.

Chat peered at Marinette and she closed her eyes with a smile. She nodded and he gasped as he ran over to open them.

He grabbed the biggest one that was wrapped in black with green paw prints. Chat pulled the card from the top and read it. “Bon Anniversaire to the most CLAW-tastic cool Chat in town, Kitty.” He peered up at Marinette and warmly smiled at her with a blush. “Merci, Marinette.”

“De rien, Chaton.” Marinette warmly smiled as she watched him open the gift with his claws like a cat scratching a couch. She hid a giggle behind her hand and her parents laughed along with her.

He opened the box and pulled out the newest fighting game and two controllers. They were hand painted and sealed. Chat looked over at her with tears in his eyes as he peered down to see one was Chat Noir themed and the other was Ladybug themed. “You never know if she’ll show up to play games with you. She might. There’s a couple more things in there too.”

Chat began to quickly dig further into the box, finding a black shirt with neon green short sleeves and collar. The material was soft and cotton. He pressed it to his cheek, feeling how soft it was. “You made this?”

“Mm-hm. I did. There’s one more thing in there, Chaton.” Marinette smiled as he took out a black mask that was identical to his. “I took some cotton fabric and put quilting batting between them and sewed it all together to make that with black ribbon. So, you can be more comfortable on the nights you visit us.”

“We just wanted to let you know… that you always have a home here.” Tom chimed in as Chat peered over his shoulder at her parents. His heart warmed and he suddenly felt loved. Last time he felt this loved, his mother was around making sure that he had the best birthday he could.

“Merci. You don’t know how much this means to me.” Chat sighed as he hugged the presents from Marinette.

“You still have more to open, you know.” Marinette giggled and Chat suddenly jumped and set the stuff down on the table.

He opened the next gift and pulled out a DVD of his favorite anime, along with some plushies. “No… You didn’t! How’d you?”

“Marinette told us.” Sabine smiled at him as he got super excited about it all.

“This is- it’s so expensive and hard to get a hold of. You didn’t have to-” Chat tried to argue and Sabine shook her head.

“It was nothing, Chat.” Sabine smiled and Tom agreed with her.

“Let me repay you.” Chat went to reach into his pocket, but Tom held up his hand.

“Trust us. We wanted to give you something that was special to you.” Tom smiled and watched him relax with a warm smile.

“You’re all so nice to me.” Chat sniffed as the tears finally fell from his eyes. He continued to open gifts until he had more than he had ever gotten before. “This is too much. I feel so-” Words escaped him and Sabine walked over to give him a big hug.

“Nothing is too much for the hero of Paris, love. You do so much for the world. For our Marinette.” Sabine whispered in his ear as she hugged him and he broke down on her shoulder.

Marinette tapped him on the shoulder and Sabine let him go. She walked to the table of food while Tom and Sabine grabbed plates for the quiche. “J’ai une surprise pour tu, but… you have to wait until after dinner and dessert.”

“Je ne pense pas que je peux gérer plus.” Chat wiped his clawed fingers beneath his eyes and Marinette smiled up at him.

“You can handle one more surprise, Chaton.” Marinette smiled at him and they walked over to eat dinner.

They all laughed and talked over dinner and dessert. Chat’s heart felt fuller than ever and he quickly fell in love with Marinette and her family.

Once dinner was done, Marinette lead Chat upstairs to her room. She brought the mask and shirt with her.  Chat peered around her room with a raised eyebrow and she slipped the mask over his head and adjusted it around his eyes. “Detransform kitty.” She held the shirt out to him and watched him close his eyes. She shielded her face and turned away with her forearm over her eyes.

“You can look now, Purrincess.” Chat spoke as he watched her turn around to see her sparkling sapphire eyes as they caught the light in her bedroom.

She played with the hem of the shirt with a warm smile. “It fits purrfectly.” She giggled at her pun and he chuckled behind his hand. “Be right back.” Marinette walked over to her chest and pulled out a present. “I got something for the boy behind the mask.”

“Marinette…” Chat worried his bottom lip as she held out the wrapped gift.

“What? We can’t just celebrate the most PAW-some hero of Paris. It’s not just _his_ birthday.” Marinette smiled as he took the gift from her.

“Merci. Your family is so kind and you all have such a big heart. I don’t know how I can repay you.” Chat felt tears burn his eyes, once again.

“By opening that gift, Adrien.” Marinette warmly smiled at him and he smirked at her.

“D’accord... You already gave me such amazing things though.” He rolled his eyes and slowly unwrapped it, finding a cardboard box inside. He opened the box and stumbled back against her chaise lounge, falling onto it with his hand over his mouth. Tears fell from his eyes and silent sobs sprang from his chest. “Mar-”

“It’s okay. I know.” She sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Chat sniffed and took the gift from the box. “I-” His words escaped him as he gasped for air. It was too much. Way too much.

Marinette peered down at the framed photo of his mother from her only film, _Solitude_. Emilie peered from beneath her umbrella at him and along the corner was her signature and a little note.

_To the love of my life and my beautiful son. I will always love you. Remember, that even on the days it rains... The sun will eventually shine through._

 

_All of my love,_

_Your wife and maman_

 

“How?” Chat clutched the framed photo in his trembling hand.

“I may have asked your father for a favor…” Marinette worried her bottom lip and smiled at him.

“Marinette.” Chat cried and wrapped his arms around her. “Merci beaucoup, Marinette.”

She hugged him and ran her fingers through his hair. “Anything for the nicest and strongest boy I know. Now, how about we play that new fighting game. Bet I can win.”

“Oh, in your dreams…” Chat let her go and became competitive, causing her to giggle.

“We’ll see, hot stuff.” Marinette laughed and challenged him back.

“You’re on!” Chat quickly ran to grab the game and controllers from downstairs, bringing them back up to her.

“Best two out of three.” Marinette smirked and sat in front of her monitor, putting the game in.

Chat nodded as they picked their characters. By the end of it, Marinette had let him win.

“I know you let me win, but thank you nonetheless.” Chat laughed and Marinette shrugged.

“You don’t have proof.” Marinette giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

He caught her chin and leaned in to kiss her. “Oh, but I think I can get you to confess.”

She gasped and blushed at his words and he leaned in closer to capture her lips with his own soft ones.

He broke the kiss and her lashes fluttered as she slowly opened her eyes. “Bon Anniversaire, Adrien.”

“Merci, Marinette.” Chat sighed as he smiled at her and ran his hand along her cheek with admiration.

 

 

**Song I wrote to:**

  
**[Unconditionally by Katy Perry: MLB AMV made by me](https://youtu.be/dmlSQyuiJIY) **


	5. Day 5: Cooking/Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello, everyone! I posted the reasons why I was afraid to post this in a post on tumblr. This went in an entirely different way than I expected, but it ends cute and fluffy. :) I just wanted to put a warning on this… that there is talk in this about infertility issues. I have written about it before and I got backlash and it hurt me because I struggle with infertility. Anyways… I hope you enjoy this prompt nonetheless. It is cute, but there are moments of sadness between them. :) I also completely understand if you choose to not read this one shot. :)**

Marinette stood in her kitchen, pulling out bowls, measuring spoons, measuring cups, a whisk, and a few other utensils that she needed. Chat Noir had told her how much he wanted to learn how to cook and bake. How he admired the way that she could always make something out of nothing. He often came over for dinner, or dessert, and he was never let down by her cooking and baking. 

She sighed as she grabbed her pink apron from the hook on the wall that was shaped like an antique doorknob. Marinette slipped the apron over her head and tied it behind her back, brushing her hands down it once she was done. 

Her kitchen was her favorite room in her apartment aside from her craft room. She could live in her craft room all day, but something about working in her kitchen was relaxing. Marinette opened her pantry and grabbed flour, white sugar, and vegetable oil out of it. She then reached up into a cabinet on her tippy toes to grab a ceramic pie dish, setting it aside for later. 

A knock sounded on the window and she walked over, wiping her hands on her apron.  She shook her head as she saw Chat with his hands on the window, smiling at her as he peered in. Marinette bit her bottom lip and opened the window to let him in. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Care to let a handsome stray clad in black inside?” Chat wiggled his eyebrows at her with a smirk. 

She thought for a moment and slowly began to shut the window. “Well… I was going to until-” 

“Wait!” Chat caught the window with his hand and she giggled, letting it go so that he could climb inside. “I was kidding.” 

“Uh-huh. Sure. I invited you here to learn to cook and bake… and you act like some stray tom cat that’s trying to get a cat in heat.” Marinette picked on him as she walked away, speaking with her hand. 

Chat smirked and slid across her floor to lean against the island in her kitchen with one ankle over the other. He leaned towards her with heavily lidded eyes. “Are you trying to say you’re in heat, kitten?” 

“Stop…” Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed him away by his nose. “That app would tell you if I was, remember. The one my doctor suggested for us.” 

“Right.” Chat stood up straight and walked around the island to stand beside her.  “We’ll have a kitten sometime soon.” 

“Can we not talk about that, right now?” Marinette worried her bottom lip and rubbed her upper arm, looking away from him. 

Chat thought for a moment and then randomly spun her around and picked her up to set her on the counter. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette peered down at him and he smirked at her as he settled between her knees. 

“Can’t I spend a moment to stare at the most amazingly beautiful woman in the whole universe?” Chat began to kiss her cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips in swift movements. 

She giggled and pushed him away as he continued to kiss down her neck and tickle her. “Stop, stop, stop… Kitty!” Marinette screamed as she broke out into a fit of giggles, causing her sides to hurt. 

Marinette shoved him away and began to run from him. He leapt over her couch and down the hallway to get her. She hid behind a door and watched him run past; before, he turned back around. Chat suddenly peeked around the door she was hiding behind and tickled her. She screamed and ran after him until she lost track of him. 

“Chat… CHAT?” Marinette called as she continued to walk through her home. She stopped in her bedroom and looked around her. He was nowhere to be found and she was left confused. 

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and she screamed as her heartbeat shot through the roof. “Evil! Evil kitty!” Marinette spun around in his arms and started hitting his chest with her hands. 

Chat burst out laughing hysterically at her as he watched her panic. He hugged her tighter against him and nuzzled his cheek against her head. “I’m sorry, Princess. It was too good though.” 

“So mean….” Marinette whined with a giggle and Chat sighed as he caught his breath. 

“But oh so fun.” Chat laughed again and Marinette groaned at him. 

“Are you ready to cook and bake?” Marinette pulled away from him and lead him back to her kitchen. 

“Yes, Chef Marinette.” Chat stood up straight and Marinette giggled as she opened her fridge to grab eggs, milk, bacon, and cheese. “So, what are we making?” 

She set the ingredients down in front of them with a warm smile. “Something I know you like.” 

“Quiche?” Chat raised an eyebrow and watched her nod. Excitement filled his soul as he heard what she was making. He loved her quiches ever since her mother had made him one. 

“The one and only, but this time… I’m not using salmon.” Marinette smiled at him and he grew even more excited. Bacon was a treat to him. He didn’t eat it often due to his diet. 

Marinette grabbed a cutting board and sharp knife. She set them down in front of Chat and smiled at him. “Can you do me a favor and chop the bacon?” 

Chat grabbed the bacon and opened the package with his claw. He set the strips of pink and white meat on the cutting board. Chat stuck his tongue out as he picked up the knife and began to cut it in choppy movements. 

Marinette giggled as she began to measure out the flour for the crust. She shook her head and stopped what she was doing to walk behind him. “Like this.” She ran her hand down his forearm and grabbed his hand with her own. “Put the tip of the blade against the board and then in fluid movements… rock the blade.” She helped him with the movement and once he got it down, she let his hand go. “Purrfect.” 

“Thank you, Marinette.” Chat blushed as he continued to chop the bacon. 

Marinette poured the flour into a pink mixing bowl and waited for him to be done with the bacon. “Alright, come over here a moment.” 

Chat washed his clawed hands and walked over to her. He rested his palms on the island and peered at her. 

“So, to make the crust we need flour, white sugar, salt, vegetable oil, and milk.” Marinette told him how much sugar to measure out in a measuring spoon and Chat leveled it out. “Now, add it to the flour along with the other dry ingredients.” 

Chat measured out each ingredient and poured them into the bowl. “Now, what?” 

“Take this whisk and gently stir through the dry ingredients to combine them. Sometimes I get lazy and don’t want to break out my sifter. A whisk seems to do the trick just fine.” Marinette winked at him and he warmly smiled a her as he took the whisk. 

He began to stir it a little too fast and flour flew up and dusted them. Marinette burst out into a fit of giggles and touched his hand to stop him. “Gentler. Like you’re rocking a baby.” Something about that hurt her and Chat caught it. 

“You know… I would still love you even if this keeping track and medication doesn’t work.” Chat spoke as he gently stirred the dry ingredients.

Marinette nodded as she cleared her throat and took the bacon over to the stove. She set a pan on the burner and turned it on to medium heat. 

“Can we talk about it?” Chat quietly spoke as he stopped stirring to add the milk and vegetable oil. He began to knead the ingredients with his hand. 

“I’d rather just focus on dinner.” Marinette spoke in a broken whisper and Chat nodded. 

“You know it wasn’t your fault. None of this is your fault. Losing-” Chat couldn’t get himself to say it. It still hurt him too. His heart still ached from it. He had been there. Had been the one to hold her as she cried. “Well, you know.” 

Marinette slammed the spatula down on the counter and clutched the corner with her hand as she trembled. “I know it’s not my fault that eggs don’t stick, Adrien!” 

Chat cringed and flinched as he heard his real name and not his superhero one.   

“Can- can we ple...ase just focus on making dinner and baking? PLEASE!” Marinette broke down and went back to adding the bacon and mindlessly stirring it. 

“Can I say one more thing?” Chat watched her clench her hand into a fist against the granite countertop. “Not about that, baby.” 

He watched her slowly uncurl her fist as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she held onto his forearm with her hand. She pressed her lips to his leather clad arm. “I’m sorry, Chat.” Marinette softly spoke as she tried to calm down. 

“It’s okay. I’m hurting too. I understand. It wasn’t easy and it was scary. I don’t want to hurt you. I was just- I want to be supportive. We’ll get it one day. I know it, but right now? I just want to cook with my amazing fiance.” Chat smirked and kissed the top of her head. “Where’s your rolling pin so I can roll out this crust?” Marinette opened a drawer and he took it out from it. “Thank you, baby.” Chat kissed her cheek and let her go to roll out the dough. 

“I’m scared. I look at people with kids and babies and all I want- all I truly  _ want _ is to know what that feels like. I always dreamed of having three and I- it’s hard for me to even accomplish one.” Marinette swallowed hard as tears burned her eyes. “Why can’t I have kids? What makes me unworthy of such an amazing thing? Why me? Why couldn’t I have been born normal?” 

“Marinette.” Chat stopped rolling out the dough and walked over to her. He brushed her hair to the side of her neck and gently pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “We’re working on getting help. We can keep trying or we can take a break. There isn’t a rush. We have all the time in the world. You’re not broken, baby. And one day you will be the most amazing, maman, there is. Trust me.” Chat took her hand and pressed kisses along her knuckles. 

“But I’m scared.” Marinette sniffed as she remembered how they had barely made it a few weeks; before, she had lost the baby. “I- what if we do get pregnant again and that baby doesn’t stay either? What if? Everytime I start my period late? All I think about it how I could have been pregnant without realizing it and I lost another baby. Everytime, Chat.” Marinette turned to face him and his expression became sad. 

“I know.” Chat brushed her hair behind her ears and touched her chin. “But I’ll be there with you. I’ll support you. We’ll keep trying until we succeed. It’s hard and scary, but we can get through this. We’re a team, remember?” He leaned down to capture her lips with his own. 

The scent of burning bacon surrounded them and Marinette cursed under her breath as she turned to take the bacon off the stove. “Do you want to just go out to get dinner?” 

“Sure. I’ll get your coat.” Chat smiled and let her go to grab her jacket, while she turned off everything. 

She took her time putting away all of the unused ingredients. She saved the pie crust for another time by putting it into her freezer.  Chat came back out from her bedroom with her coat and a warm smile.

“I still want to bake with you though. Maybe when we get back home?” Marinette peered up at him as he put her coat over her shoulders. She put her arms through the sleeves of her pastel pink peacoat with a worried expression. 

“Whatever you want to do, Bugaboo.” Chat smiled at her as she tied the belt in a loose knot. 

“Then it’s decided. Dessert when we get back.” Marinette smiled at him with a warm expression. 

Chat took her to her favorite cafe and let her order anything she wanted. He spent the time distracting her and making her laugh as they walked back home with bags of food. He loved making her blush and giggle, so he always tried to put a smile on her face. Especially, on her bad days. “And then remember when that akuma slipped and fell on me?” 

Marinette burst out into giggles as she continued to walk beside him. “Yes! You nearly fell off the side of a building. I had to wrap my yo-yo around you to save the two of you.” 

“You did. You always save me, M’ Lady.” Chat chuckled as they reached her apartment again. 

Marinette unlocked her door and let him inside. They set the bags on the kitchen table and Chat went into her kitchen to grab plates and utensils. Marinette began to plate the food, once he brought the dishes over. 

Chat sat down with her to eat. “So, what did you want to bake?” He smiled at her and she worried her bottom lip. 

“Well, I was thinking we could make cheesecake.” She smiled at him and he nodded. 

“Seems simple enough.” Chat smiled at her and began to eat. 

“It should be easy for you.” Marinette giggled as she began to eat with him. 

“I don’t know if I should be insulted or flattered by that comment.” Chat burst out in a short laugh and Marinette giggled. 

“Mmm…. both?” She smirked and Chat laughed harder at her. 

Chat shook his head and took her plate once she was finished to wash it along with his. He turned on the sink and began to scrub the dish clean. Chat then put them away. “So, what’s first?” 

“The graham cracker crust.” Marinette smiled as she walked over to grab the ingredients for it. 

Chat watched her as she combined everything they needed and pushed the crust into the bottom of a springform pan. He licked his lips and watched her grab the ingredients for the filling. “Wow, it’s that easy?” There wasn’t many ingredients that were needed to make it. It surprised him that it was so simple. 

“I told you it was simple.” She winked at him and he laughed with his hands on his hips. 

“Alright, just tell me what to do and I’ll make it.” Chat stretched his hands out in front of him and rolled his head to stretch out his neck. 

“Use the hand mixer on the two packages of cream cheese until it’s creamy.” Marinette set the room temperature cream cheese down beside him and watched as he opened the containers. 

He put the bars of cream cheese into the bowl and began to mix it. Marinette smiled and went to chop up some strawberries. She turned on the oven and put a pan on the stove to cook the strawberries in. 

She measured out white sugar and vanilla extract for him, adding them to the mixture. “Once that’s combined and smooth…. you can pour it into the springform pan.” 

Marinette put the cut up strawberries into the pan and added some sugar to it. She slowly stirred the mixture and waited for it to melt down into a rich red sauce.  

Chat snuck up behind her and stuck his clawed fingertip into the fruit sauce, sticking it between his lips. 

“Hey!” Marinette tapped his hand as he went to grab seconds. “Wait till the cheesecake is done.” 

Chat laughed and touched her chin to turn her head to face him. He captured her lips and she tasted strawberries on his soft ones. “You’re baking is always delicious. It’s hard to wait for it.” 

“But it’s worth it.” Marinette smirked at him and he nodded. 

“Everything you do is worth the wait, Princess.” Chat smiled and added the mixture to the springform pan. He carried it over to her and she put it into the oven in a water bath. 

“The water bath prevents the top from cracking.” Marinette smiled as she closed the oven door. She took the berries off of the heat and let them cool, while the cheesecake baked. “So, what do you want to do while we wait?” 

“How about we sit on your lovely couch and I read you some more of  _ Wuthering Heights. _ ” Chat suggested and Marinette nodded. 

She put the leftover ingredients away and sat down beside him on the couch. 

Chat put his arm around her and pulled her close as he opened the book to the last page they were on. “My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods. Time will change it, I’m well aware, as winter changes the trees. My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath. A source of little visible delight, but necessary.” 

Marinette snuggled against him and focused on his voice as it vibrated against her ear, a low rumble within his chest. His voice surrounded her and cradled her in its comforting arms. He continued to read until the oven went off. She sighed and got up to take the cheesecake out. 

Chat followed her with the novel in his hand as he watched her take it out. She set it on a cooling rack and turned the oven off. “Now what?” 

“We wait for it to cool, kitty.” Marinette smiled up at him and set her oven mitts down onto the counter. 

Chat leaned against the counter and opened the book back up. “I wonder what it was like back then?” 

“Back when? When Emily Bronte wrote that novel?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah. Could you imagine living back then?” Chat flipped through the novel with his claws. 

“Not really. The films make it seem like this romantic time, but there were a lot of things that I wouldn’t want to live with back then now that I know what we have in this day and age.” Marinette shrugged and Chat nodded. 

“True.” Chat sighed and set the novel down to wrap his arms around her. “I’ve been meaning to ask you. I know you love this kitchen with it’s double ovens.” 

“I love… my double ovens.” Marinette’s eyes grew wider with love, causing them to appear more cute. 

“And I know you get sad when I leave...” Chat played with her hair, wrapping some of the strands around her fingertip. “So…” 

“Spit it out, kitty.” Marinette giggled as she stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. 

“What if we moved in together.” Chat swallowed hard and watched her cheeks flush. 

“But what about your apartment?” Marinette gave him a concerned expression. “I thought you loved your place.” 

“I do, but it’s not as wonderful when you’re not there.” Chat smiled warmly at her and she nodded. 

“So… you want to move in with me… here?” Marinette tried to grasp at what he was asking of her. 

“Yes. If- if that’s okay with you.” Chat rubbed the back of his neck and watched her giggle. 

“Of course it’s okay! It’s more than okay. I’m excited!” Marinette jumped for joy and hugged him tighter with a warm smile. 

Chat laughed and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. “I’m so glad.” 

Marinette bit her bottom lip with flushed cheeks and walked over to undo the springform pan. It sprang from the edges and she slowly poured the strawberry sauce in the middle, letting it coat the top. “Tah dah…..” She held her hands out at her sides. “Strawberry Cheesecake!” 

Chat laughed and pulled her in close to himself again. “I love you to the end of time.” 

“I love you too, Chaton.” Marinette reached up to kiss him on the tip of his nose. 

 

**Song I wrote to:**

**[Best Bad Habit by Danny Worsnop](https://youtu.be/aeD6zk6dx94) **


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette sat on their balcony with her hand rested on her rounded stomach. She ran her hand along it and peered up at the stars. She always sat outside, waiting for her husband to return from his patrol. Ever since she had gotten pregnant with their son, she had promised Chat that she wouldn’t patrol with him. Marinette sighed and peered down at her stomach, softly talking to their unborn child. “You’re daddy should be home any minute, Kitten.” She suddenly heard the sound of his bo staff extending and their son began kicking her like crazy. The closer Chat got, the faster and harder he kicked. “Do you hear daddy?” She giggled as their baby got excited. 

Chat landed on the balcony and captured her lips with his own. “I missed you, Princess.” 

“You just saw me a few hours ago, minou.” Marinette giggled as he got down on one knee and placed his bo staff back in its place. 

“Always feels longer.” Chat touched her stomach and pressed a soft kiss to it. Their son kicked his hand and Chat laughed. “I swear he gets stronger every time I feel him kick.” 

“You should have felt how excited he was when he heard you coming this way.” Marinette giggled as Chat began to tap a number pattern along her stomach in a rhythm that started at one and escalated to ten. It was her husband’s way of getting their son to recognize number patterns within music and in general. He’d always tap out a random number pattern to certain songs while they were driving or just relaxing at home. It had gotten to where their son would kick the patterns to the same songs because he would recognize them. 

“You know he’s going to be ridiculously smart if you keep that up.” Marinette giggled at Chat as he stopped tapping his hand to smile up at her. 

“It’s good to learn things. I just know it’s boring  in there.” Chat kissed her stomach one more time; before, he stood up straight. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed one of the chair’s arms for support as she stood up with his help. 

“I think my hip bones keep him well…. entertained, Kitty.” Marinette laughed as she waddled behind him. Her mind wandered to how he liked to grab ahold of them and pull himself down into her pelvis. How much she hated it and wished that he would stop it.  How she’d poke at him through her stomach and tell him to cut it out. 

“He does like to pull on them a lot.” Chat laughed as he laid down on their bed. 

“Too much.” Marinette sighed as she laid down beside him on her side. She shoved a pillow between her thighs and Chat moved closer to her. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Their baby reached through her stomach and touched Chat’s arm. “I feel you, kitten.” Chat sighed as he moved his arm to run his hand along Marinette’s stomach. 

“Have you decided on a name out of the ones I listed?” Marinette smiled up at him as he continued to rub her stomach. 

“Um…. well… I like Hugo and I like Louis.” Chat smirked and began to pat a pattern along her stomach with his fingertips. 

“Those have been a favorite of mine for years.” Marinette grabbed his hand from her stomach and brought it to her lips. “Which do you think suits him better?” She stood up to get the last ultrasound they had done. 

She sat on the bed and handed him the photos with a warm smile. “I think he looks more like a Louis.” 

“I think he looks more like the emperor from Star Wars.” Chat turned the ultrasound photo slightly with a laugh. 

Marinette giggled and playfully hit him in the shoulder. “I’m serious.” 

“So, am I. See how it looks like he’s wearing a robe around his head and he has his fingers all like this.” Chat raised his hand to make a claw-like gesture like he was shooting out electricity from his fingertips. 

Marinette burst out laughing as Chat reenacted a scene from the movie. “You’re such a nerd…” 

“But you love me anyway.” Chat wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed harder. 

“I’m gonna pee if you keep making me laugh.” Marinette held her stomach as she gasped for air. 

“Oh good. I’ll keep going.” Chat began tickling her and she began to squeal and fight him off. 

“Chat!” Marinette laughed until her sides hurt and their son kicked with glee. “You’re making him excited.” 

Chat laughed and stopped tickling her, pulling her close. “Alright, you need to rest. Enough excitement for my lady today.” 

Marinette’s laughs faded into a sigh as she calmed down. “I love you.” She snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes. 

“I love you too, Princess.” Chat kissed her forehead and she giggled. “Stop laughing.” 

Marinette giggled harder and began to get silly. She couldn’t help it. She was  beyond tired and at this point, everything was funny to her. “I can’t.” 

Chat rested his forehead against hers and peered into her eyes, sticking his tongue out at her. She burst out laughing harder and he laughed too as she reached between them to poke his tongue with her index finger.

“You’re a dork.” Marinette giggled at him and yawned. 

“And you need to sleep, gorgeous.” Chat poked her stomach with the pad of his index finger. “You too.” 

Marinette giggled more as he sternly spoke to their unborn child like it would matter. “You know that won’t work, right?” 

“Hey, I can try.” Chat curled up beside her and she shook her head, laughing at him. 

Marinette turned so her back was against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, nuzzling his nose against her soft hair. She smelled of strawberry shampoo and a sweet perfume. She didn’t take long to fall asleep and he pulled the blankets over them, kissing her cheek. “Good night, Princess.” He closed his eyes and let the neon glow envelope them. 

His soft fingers trailed along her cheek to move her hair out of the way and she softly hummed at his warm touch. “Adrien.” She mumbled in her sleep and he softly chuckled, settling in behind her. 

 

***

 

Chat ran around the house with Louis on his shoulders. Louis giggled and held his arms out at his sides to pretend like he was flying. They ran around the couch and through the kitchen, circling around Marinette, who was busy baking cookies. 

“Alright, I need to borrow the pilot and airplane for a moment to make cookies.” Marinette giggled at them and Chat circled back to set Louis down on the step stool beside Marinette. 

Chat stood on the other side of Louis and smiled over at Marinette as she held out different cookie cutter shapes. “Which one?” Marinette smiled at Louis and watched him become excited. 

“Doggy.” Louis reached over and clenched and unclenched his hands into fists. 

“The doggy?” Marinette held the dog one out to him and she took the cat one. 

Louis stared at her as she pressed a cat down into the flattened sugar cookie dough. 

“Can you do it?” Chat smirked and watched Louis focus on pushing the cookie cutter down onto the dough, barely pressing down. “Here.” He chuckled and helped Louis push the cutter down more. “There we go. Now, do another.” Chat passed him the cookie cutter and helped Louis again. 

Marinette smiled as she began to make cats beside all of the dog cookies. “Should we tell him?” She barely looked over at Chat as she smirked. 

“I don’t know….” Chat drew the words out as he helped Louis with another cookie. 

“Tell! Tell!” Louis began jumping up and down with his hands on the top of the island. 

“Careful, love bug. Don’t jump on that.” Marinette suddenly caught him as he started to fall backwards. 

Louis stopped bouncing and waited for his mother to say what it was that was so exciting. 

“Well…. Tomorrow….” Marinette drew it out and Louis suddenly clung to her vintage apron with flour coated hands, leaving little handprints behind. 

“What? WHAT?” Louis got louder and his eyes became big doe shaped ones as he peered up at her. 

“We’re gonna go get a PUPPY!” Marinette became more animated with her last word and Louis gasped with flushed cheeks. 

“A DOGGY!”  Louis flashed an excited expression at Chat and then back at Marinette. “DOGGY?” 

“Mm-hm. A doggy.”  Chat softly laughed as Louis got down from the step stool and began running around the kitchen. 

He got super excited as he jumped in one spot. Marinette giggled behind her hand as she watched their son dance and spin around, excited. “Alright, I need help making more doggies to put in the oven, right now.” Marinette calmed down as Louis came running back towards them.

Chat helped him back up onto the step stool and began cutting out cookies with him again. 

Marinette began to take the dough from around each cut out shape and Chat placed them equally spaced apart.  

 

She put them into the oven and Louis got down to run around again. Marinette shook her head as Chat wrapped his arms around her waist. “So.” He pressed a kiss to her ear as he swayed them back and forth. “Are you ready for two puppies running around?” 

Marinette held up three fingers and Chat jumped back in shock. “You mean three puppies, Chaton.” 

“Wait.” Chat spun her around and grabbed her upper arms. “Three?” 

“Mm-hm…” Marinette grabbed the pregnancy test from the front pocket of her apron. “I just found out this morning.” 

Chat picked her up as excitement filled his veins and he spun her around with his arms beneath her rounded behind. “For real?” 

Marinette giggled a him. “For real and you’re making me dizzy, kitty.” 

“Sorry.” Chat set her down and touched her cheeks with his clawed hands, leaning down to capture her soft lips with his own. 

She softly giggled as she kissed him back with enough love to fill the universe.

He got down on his knee and touched her stomach. “You’re going to love our little family, kitten.” 

 

**This is one of the songs our son loved while he was in my stomach and would kick the pattern to:**

 

**[Stinkfist by TOOL](https://youtu.be/rVwhXvxhb70) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The first part of this is based on true stories. haha Except, I was waiting in my car for my husband to get done with work. And he did tap out songs and number patterns. :) Our son would recognize them and do them when specific songs came on that he recognized. haha He also reached out and grabbed my husband one night in bed, which was weird. haha**


	7. Day 7: Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****warning** There are mentions of life altering injuries within this piece.**

 

 

Chat sat on the couch beside Marinette as they watched a movie. He stole glances at her throughout the film. His gaze fell to her hand that was resting between them, often. He licked his lips and stared at the movie as he slowly inched his hand closer to hers.

They had been friends for so long. Had been living together for the past month due to her needing help paying her rent. He had dropped by, as he usually did after long akuma fights, and had found her crying with a piece of paper in her hand. Once she had admitted that she didn’t have enough to afford to live on her own, he offered to move in with her. She didn’t know who he truly was and when he had first seen her room, he was shocked to say the least. Photos upon photos of his secret identity layered her walls. An identity that she couldn’t know about. He locked his bedroom door at all times and they had rules to prevent her from finding out.

He bit his bottom lip as he skirted his pinky over hers. He felt her flinch and look over at him. Chat quickly moved his hand and brought it to the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. “Sorry, Marinette. I didn’t realize your hand was there.” He awkwardly laughed and watched her blush fade.

“Y-yeah. Honest mistake. You know… with all of the- I mean with the small couch and mall- ALL.” Marinette corrected herself and internally cringed.

Chat laughed and smiled at her. “This movie got bad reviews didn’t it?”

“Yeah. Because they didn’t portray his illness enough.” Marinette sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

“Ah. Well, it does seem to glaze over it.” Chat shrugged and leaned back with an arm along the back of the couch.

“I don’t think the illness is the focus. I mean, think about it. If you died from an illness… would you want a movie that focused on that instead of all of the good things in your life?” Marinette peered over at him and he thought for a moment.

“You know… that’s a good point. Why focus on a disease and not about the other things about a person?” Chat smiled over at her and a blush came to his cheeks as she spoke.

“A person is more than a disease. Just because someone is sick or different… doesn’t mean that we should focus on that. Having an illness or a disability doesn’t make someone any less human.”  Marinette sighed and relaxed against the couch. “So, I get why the movie didn’t focus on it.”

Chat stared at her with parted lips and then smiled as he focused on what she was saying.  Marinette worried her bottom lip as she glanced over at him from her periferal. “Anyway, I’m going to get a drink. Want a drink?” Marinette hit her thighs with her palms and stood up.

“Sure.” Chat smiled at her and watched her walk towards the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.”

Marinette nodded and Chat got up from the couch. He walked to his bedroom and produced a key from his pocket. He took a deep breath and peered at Marinette to make sure that she wasn’t looking. She was busy grabbing cups down from a cabinet, so he opened his bedroom door and slipped inside. He shut it behind him and stared at the one thing in the room that he hated with a passion. The one thing that he resented and wanted to get rid of. He hated it and if being Chat kept him from having to use it, he’d stay as his alter ego all day and night.  But Plagg often got tired from holding him up for so long.

Chat sighed, locked the door, and sat down in the wheelchair that was beside his bed.  He dropped transformation and rested his elbow on the arm as Plagg tumbled through the air. It had been an accident, one that made the headlines despite how much money his father paid to try to erase it. To erase how he had been injured in a car accident and become paralyzed from the waist down. Plagg was able to fix his situation and he owed the little God the world.

“Rest up so I can go back out there, Plagg.” His voice sounded weak as he sat in his chair with his cheek rested on his fist. His expression was unamused as he ran his fingernail along his designer jeans.

“Yeah, yeah, Kid. I don’t know why you don’t just tell the girl.” Plagg rolled his eyes as he grabbed camembert from a secret stash.

“I hate this.” Adrien complained as he stared down at his legs. “Why did this have to happen to me?”

“It’s not your fault, kid.” Plagg shoved cheese into his mouth. “Look at it this way, at least you’re alive. Plus, you’re living with your best friend.”

“But I’m living a lie, Plagg.” Adrien sighed as a knock sounded on his door. “Hurry up and inhale that.”

Plagg rolled his eyes and shoved another piece of camembert into his mouth; before, Adrien spoke his transformation words. “Hang on! I’ll meet you out there!” Chat called out and stood up from the chair, testing his legs by tapping his steel toed boot on the ground. He breathed out, finding it stable.

“You can’t hide this forever.” Plagg sighed in his head and Chat shook his in disagreement.

“I can. If she knew? She wouldn’t want me, Plagg. I love her. She can’t find out. She wouldn’t accept it.” Chat sadly spoke as he cleared his throat and opened his bedroom door to slip out. He locked the door and walked over to Marinette with a smile.

“I didn’t know which drink to make. So I made you both.” She smiled as she held up two cups and Chat took them with a warm smile.

They walked back to the couch and sat down beside one another. Chat set one of his cups down and brought the other to his lips.

Marinette peered down at her cup of tea. “I um… I was wondering.”

Chat became nervous as he took a sip of the coffee. “What about?”

“Ho- How come you can see my room and I can’t see yours? I mean- that’s probably stupid.” Marinette rolled her eyes at herself and awkwardly laughed. “With the whole superhero thing… nevermind.”

“I’m scared.” Chat’s hand trembled as he held the cup in his hands.

“Scared?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and put her teacup in her lap. “Why? Why would you be scared?”

 “That when you find out… you won’t want to live with me anymore.” Chat looked away from her and hid behind his cup. “That I’ll be seen as a burden to you.”

Marinette took his cup from him and sat it down with her own. “Why would you think that, Chaton?”

Chat worried his bottom lip and shook his head. “I’d rather you just know me like this. A PAWsome friend that is enjoying his time with you.” He smiled to hide the pain and she sighed.

She touched his leg and Chat noticed how he couldn’t feel it. He longed to, but it felt like nothing. There was no warmth, just fuzziness like they had fallen asleep, and it hurt him. Plagg had never explained how it worked. How when he was Chat, he was able to walk but he wasn’t complaining. It was his moment of freedom. His moment of solace from the pain. He would get phantom pains from time to time, but was able to hide it behind the fact that it was normal aches and pains from being a hero of Paris.

Marinette rubbed his leg and searched his broken peridot eyes. “You know you can tell me anything. Anything at all and I won’t judge you. If you need help… I’ll….”

Chat took her hand off his leg and stood up. “I don’t need help. I can do things for myself.” He snapped at her and walked to his bedroom again. He opened his door without caring if she saw what was inside.

Marinette caught a glimpse of something beside his bed as he slammed his door shut and her mouth fell open. She brought her hand to her lips and sat back against the couch, closing her hand into a fist. She shook it off. It didn’t matter to her. She didn’t care. He was her best friend and the one thing that mattered.

She stood up and cleared her throat to knock on his door. “Chat? I- I didn’t mean to look, but-”

“I know.” Adrien ran his hand through his hair as he sat in his wheelchair and talked towards his locked door. “I know you saw and I know what you’re thinking. Poor man. He was so perfect before. Now this happened. Blah,  blah, blah… His career is ruined. His father abandoned him. What ever will he do?” Adrien spoke with his hand and Marinette shook her head and placed her palm on the closed door.

“No. That’s not true.” She sighed and pressed her forehead to his door. “I thought about how strong you are to live with that burdan. I thought about how scary it would be to suddenly lose the ability to walk. How hard it would be to deal with it.”

“It’s- it’s not that bad. I’m used to it now.” Adrien ran his hand through his hair. “It’s not a pretty life, but it’s mine nonetheless. I don’t have a choice. This is who I am. I can’t put this burden on you. Being Chat makes it easier. I can walk and be myself. Save the world.”

“You don’t need to be Chat to save the world. Chat doesn’t make you a hero.” Marinette tried to open the door, finding it locked. “Please let me in.”

Adrien looked at Plagg and transformed again. He tried to push himself up from his chair, but found that he still couldn’t walk. “Plagg.” He cursed under his breath at the little kwami.

Chat sighed and punched the arm of the wheelchair with his hand and gave up. He grabbed the wheels and began pushing them to move over to his door. He unlocked it and backed up to open the door. “My kwami apparently wanted you to see me like this.”

Marinette peered at him and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t pity me. I don’t want to be pitied.” Chat sighed and felt her tremble in his arms.

“I’m not pitying you.” Marinette sniffed as she pulled away from him. “I’m sad that you felt like you couldn’t tell me about this. That you felt like you had to hide it from me.”

“I mean… it’s a bit more obvious as to who I am if you saw me like this.” Chat sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “More so for you.”

“Chat. You could be anyone. I still have no idea…” Marinette looked around his room and found photos of Adrien with his mother in frames and on his three monitors.

Chat turned his chair around to follow her gaze. “Is it really that hard to figure out, Marinette?”

“No. I- I mean Adrien Agreste isn’t the only person to have your disability.” Marinette spoke in a quiet tone.

“But he’s the only one that _you_ know of.” Chat sighed as he peered down at his legs.

“So, could you feel when I touched your legs earlier?” Marinette worried about offending him. She didn’t want to hurt him more, but the curiosity got to her.

Chat sighed and he peered at her with saddened eyes as he shook his head. “No. Not really. I may be able to walk as Chat, normally.” He inwardly cursed at himself. “But I can’t feel your fingers on my legs and it kills me.”

Marinette became shocked by his confession.  “Kills you?”

Chat suddenly swallowed hard as he realized what had come out of his mouth. “I mean- um…” He awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Can we start over on that?”

“No. I want to hear why.” Marinette pressed him further and he sighed.

“I miss your touch.” Chat sighed and Marinette warmly smiled.

“I don’t have to just touch your legs, Minou.” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him harder. “There is much more to love and hug about you. Your legs don’t define you. This disability doesn’t define you.”

“The media seems to think so.” Chat peered away from her and she held him at arms length.

“So? Who cares what the media says? They say a lot about me too and I don’t listen to it. You need to get out and get some fresh air.” Marinette smiled and walked over to open his black curtains. The sun shined through and made his suit shine. “Come on. We’re going out.”

“I can’t go out like this. Chat is supposed to be brave and strong and walking on two legs, which Plagg is keeping me from.” Chat scolded his kwami as he glared at his lap.

Marinette walked back over to him and placed her hands on the arms of his chair with her back arched. “I don’t want to walk with my kitty. I want to walk with the real hero beneath the mask. So, drop it and let’s go.”

Chat swallowed hard and worried his bottom lip as Plagg forced himself from the ring.

“About time!” Plagg stretched and zipped up, landing on Marinette’s shoulder.

Marinette peered at Adrien with a warm smile and saw how insecure he looked. How he played with his ring and hid inside himself. She touched his chin and brought his gaze up to hers. “I didn’t fall for your body, for your perfection, for your walk. I fell in love with how nice you are, with how you see the good in everyone regardless of how mean they are. I fell in love with the puns and jokes. I fell in love with the way that you see life as this giant adventure. I fell in love with your warm smile. With your way of looking up. I fell in love with your soul, Adrien. I don’t care about what the media says. I don’t care about the fact that you can’t walk without help. It’s not what defines you.”

Tears fell from Adrien’s eyes as he peered up at her. “I don’t deserve you.”

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her onto his lap. “You deserve to be happy. There are many many more amazing qualities about you. This is just one. Don’t let it take over.”

Adrien nodded and he touched her chin as he peered into her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. This isn’t your fault. Nothing is your fault.” Marinette softly spoke and he closed the gap between them.

She parted her lips and he deepened the kiss. Adrien broke the kiss to press his forehead against hers. “I would still feel better going for a walk as Chat Noir.”

“Alright.” Marinette stood up and closed her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Adrien peered up at her and suddenly covered his eyes as the red light took her over, leaving Ladybug in its wake.

“Then I’ll go as Ladybug.” She held her hand out to him and he transformed back to Chat.

She watched him grip the arms and stand up on shaky legs. He took her hand and tested his stability, finding that he could walk again. “We’re a team, remember. We stick together. We work together as a unit. Your burdens are mine and mine are yours. If you fall, I catch you. If I fall..”

“I catch you.” Chat smirked at her as he took his staff from his back.

“Exactly, Kitty.” Ladybug smirked at him and he touched her cheek with his palm.

“I love you to the end and back.” Chat sighed as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

“I love you too.” Ladybug smiled up at him and pulled her yo-yo from her hip.

 

**Song I wrote this to:**

 

**[Between You and Me by One Bit and Louisa](https://youtu.be/3JPWE5VDOGQ) **

  
  



	8. Day 8: Mittens for Kittens

Marinette ran around the studio, fitting children with mittens of all sorts of colors.  The stress was getting to her and she rushed to stitch and fix every single one until they were perfect. She wiped the back of her forehead as she continued to sew and pin mittens for them all. 

The sudden sound of excited children brought her back to reality as she peered up to see Chat surrounded by tiny children. They jumped on him and he chuckled as he bent down to hug them all. He held the hands of little girls and fist bumped all of the boys. She rolled her eyes and giggled as they pushed him over, causing him to fall on the floor. 

She shook her head and clapped her hands. “One. Two. Three! Eyes on me!” She shouted and knew that she’d lose her voice by the end of the day. This was one of the most exhausting jobs within her career so far. 

All of the kids got off of Chat Noir and ran to her. “I need everyone to line up, please!” 

“You heard the lady!” Chat smiled as he added to her demand. 

All of the kids ran to get in line and Chat walked past them, high fiving each kid. Marinette shook her head and groaned as she tried to focus on what she needed to get done. 

“When it’s your turn. I need you to hold your hands out for me, or Chat.” Marinette smiled over at him and he nodded. 

“We got this.” Chat smiled at her and chuckled as he fist bumped her. 

Marinette shook her head and blushed as she passed him some of the gloves. 

“It’ll be like Cinderella.” Chat chimed in and the kids giggled. 

“Exactly. Alright so…” Marinette tried to think of how to make it work without all of the kids running to Chat. 

“I got this.” Chat whispered over to her. She was about to say something when she watched him walk over to the line of kids. “I’m going to count you off. If you are a ONE… you stay where you are. If you are a TWO! You go to my line because we all know Marinette is number one.” He winked at her and she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. He shrugged at her and laughed as he went back to focus on the kids. 

Chat poked the first kid on the head. The little boy wore a black hoodie with a gold bell and black jeans. His black converse had painted silver toes with two black lines down the center of them. “One!” The little boy groaned and pouted with tears in his eyes, causing Chat to crouch down on his level. “Hey. Just because you get to be the one in Marinette’s line doesn’t mean that you are any less. Marinette is an amazing designer that knows what she is doing. She’s special, amazing, smart, creative, open-minded, and loving. Someone to look up to.” Chat smiled at the little boy, causing him to smile. “Here.” He unzipped a pocket and pulled out a white flower. He put it behind his ear and into his medium length hair, causing him to smile. “I was going to give that to Marinette, but you seem to need it more than she does, hm?” He smiled at him and stood up as the little boy’s lips fell open in shock with a blush. “Alright!” He poked the next kid on the head. “TWO!” 

The second kid eagerly ran over to where Marinette pointed for Chat’s line. Chat continued down the line until he reached the last kid. By the end they had two equal lines and Marinette felt more accomplished than before. Chat walked to the front of his line and sat down like Marinette did. 

The first kid walked up to Marinette and smiled for her, but she could tell something was wrong. The kid nervously held out his hands, keeping them in fists, and she smiled at him. “You know, when I was a kid… I was different too. I didn’t fit in and people made fun of me. It took me a long time to learn that I needed to just be myself and not let what anyone said get to me. If someone says something mean to you… don’t let it get to you. I know it’s hard, but it’s better to be yourself. No matter what others say. Everyone is unique. That’s what makes us who we are. If we were all the same? It’d be boring.” She smiled at him and he slowly relaxed his hands for her. She peered down at his fingers, noticing his hot pink nail polish. “And you have to tell me where your mom got that polish, because it’s super pretty.” She smiled at him and he giggled. “Now, how about we get your gloves on, hm?” 

She watched the boy take the flower from his hair and put it into hers. Chat watched with a warm smile as he continued through his line. 

“Thank you. What’s your name?” Marinette smiled at him as she gathered gloves from behind her.

“Louis. And she got it from the shop by the park.” The boy shyly spoke and Marinette nodded. 

“That is a beautiful name. One day I want to name my future son Louis. And I will have to go there and pick up a bottle for myself because it’s too purr...fect.” Marinette winked with a giggle and held up some gloves. “What color would you like?” 

“Can I wear those?” He pointed to a pair that matched his nail color. 

“Of course! I would love for you to. That color looks cat-tastic on you.” Marinette smiled big and put the gloves on him. 

He became excited as he went to the back of the line, hugging the gloves against his cheek. 

Marinette giggled and moved on to the next kid.  She watched Chat gently place gloves onto the kids as she did the same. She got lost in his warm smiles and sweet compliments to each kid. She worried her bottom lip as she focused back on fitting them all. It didn’t take long for them to get done. She stood up and wiped the back of her hand along her forehead. Chat slid over to her and leaned on the table behind her. 

“So, that wasn’t too bad.” Chat smirked at her and she giggled. 

“Did you really mean to give me this flower, Chaton?” Marinette took the flower from her ear and held it out to him. 

“Mm-hm. I saw it on the way here and thought of you.” Chat pushed her hand back towards her chest with his index finger. “Keep it. It matches your dress.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and placed it behind her ear again. “I saw what you did with Louis.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “It was very nice of you.” 

“I didn’t do much. I think you had more of an impact on him.” Chat smiled at her and watched Louis run around with the other kids, giggling, as the photographer tried to round them all up for a photo. 

“I think he was more interested in you, Minou. Not me. You seem to be his favorite hero.” Marinette smiled and nudged him in the arm. 

Chat laughed and widened his eyes as Louis came running over to hug him. Chat crouched down as the boy ran into him. He chuckled and hugged the kid back. 

Marinette looked up to see a woman walking their way. “Chat.” She quietly spoke as a lady that looked a lot like Louis came up. 

“Hello. I just wanted to say thank you.” She warmly smiled at Chat and Marinette. 

“It was nothing. Louis is a great kid.” Marinette smiled at her. 

Louis took off his gloves to show Chat his nails. Chat smiled, held his hands, and looked them over. “They look amazing! One day you should paint my nails.” Chat winked at him and the boy smiled. 

He let go of Chat and ran over to his mother. “Can I? Can I?” He jumped up and down and his mother smiled. 

“Of course.” She smiled over at Chat and Marinette. 

“Right now?” Louis became excited and his mother laughed. 

“I don’t know if he has time.” She peered over at Chat Noir with an apologetic expression. 

“Oh, I always have time for my favorite fan.” Chat smiled and sat on the ground. 

Marinette watched Louis grab a bottle of hot pink nail polish from his mom’s purse and run over to Chat with it. She giggled and watched as Chat took off his gloves, one at a time. 

She walked over to Louis’s mother and smiled as they watched Louis paint Chat’s nails. “You are an amazing mother.” Marinette giggled as Chat held his hands up like claws and scratched the air to be silly. 

“It’s nothing. I only wish for him to be happy. It’s hard when he gets bullied so much. He didn’t even want to come to this, but I convinced him that it would be good for him. So, thank you. I haven’t seen him smile like this in such a long time.” His mother smiled at Marinette and laughed as her son began to pretend to be a kitty with Chat. “He’s really good with kids. He’ll be a great father one day.” She sighed as she watched Chat pick up her son and fly him around the room. 

Marinette giggled at the two of them running around. She shook her head and smiled at Louis’s mother. “I hope it gets better for him. I hope to one day have a kid, just like Louis. He’s a great kid.” She smiled with her eyes closed as she walked back over to the photographer. 

“Thank you again.” The boy’s mother smiled as Chat put her son down in front of her. 

“My pleasure. He’s a great kid. Also, where did you get this nail polish? I saw my Purrincess eyeing it earlier.” Chat winked at her with a smile. 

“The shop right down from the main park near the old lycee.” She smiled and helped her son towards the group of kids. 

“Thank you!” Chat put his gloves back on and waved at them. 

Chat walked up to Marinette and whispered into her ear that he’d be back later. She was too distracted with telling the photographer what she wanted to answer him with anything but a nod. He kissed her cheek, causing her cheeks to flush. 

He ran out of the building and extended his staff towards the shop. 

 

***

 

Marinette kicked off her heels and sighed as she entered her apartment. She was so exhausted from her long day and all she wanted to do was sit and sketch to relax. A knock sounded on her window and she opened it to reveal a familiar stray cat. 

“Long time no see, Kitty.” Marinette placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. 

“I had to run an errand for my favorite designer.” Chat smirked as he crawled inside of her place. 

She moved out of the way and he unzipped his pocket. “I swear if it’s another flowe-” Her voice was irritated until her eyes fell onto what was in his palm. “-er. Chat, you found it?”

“I asked his mother.” Chat smiled as he grabbed her hand to place the nail polish into her palm. 

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled at him as she held it against her heart. 

“I really admire how you talked to him. It makes me think that you’ll be a great mother one day. Not that I didn’t think you wouldn’t be.” Chat rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly laughed. 

Marinette softly laughed and reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “You’ll be an amazing father too, Chaton.” She watched him touch his cheek with his clawed hand and blush at her words. She giggled at him and passed him the bottle of polish. “I feel left out that Louis didn’t want to paint mine too. So I was wondering if…. you wanted to... paint my nails?” She peered up a him with a shy expression as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear with a warm smile. 

“I would love to, Purrincess.” Chat smiled at her and took the bottle from her. 

They sat on her bed and talked while he painted her fingernails.

 

 Art by Quantum Chickpea


	9. Day 9: Ice Skating

Chat lead Marinette through a forest of topiaries and flowers at one of the local parks. He had fastened his belt around her eyes as a blindfold. He wanted it to be a surprise as he lead her through low hanging vines with tiny white flowers that swayed in the breeze. It was chilly out and he had insisted that she wore her coat. 

“Where are you taking me?” Marinette giggled as he pushed her along. She nearly tripped on a rock and he caught her with a laugh. 

“You’ll see.” Chat smiled as he kept her walking forward. “We’re almost there.” 

“I trust you.” Marinette giggled as he held her shoulders and stopped her in her tracks. 

“We’re here. Keep your eyes closed until I say to open them.” Chat undid his belt and removed it from her eyes, slipping it back around his waist. Marinette nodded as he detransformed and fed Plagg a blue wedge of camembert. A flash went off and he stepped onto the ice that coated the lake. “Okay. Open your eyes purrincess.” 

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and her lips parted as she peered around herself at the beautiful area. White flowers hung from vines and pink flowers decorated walls of green topiaries that made walls around the frozen pond. Trees were randomly placed around the water and there was a white marble bench off to the side, beneath one of them. White string lights hung between the vines and caused them to look like fireflies dancing among the flowers. “Chat.” 

“Come on.” Chat held his hand out and she took it as he lead her to the bench. “I brought you a pair of ice skates.” 

“I’m terrible at ice skating.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and he chuckled. 

“I won’t let you fall, Marinette.” Chat smirked as he pulled the skates from beside the bench. He helped her into them and tied the laces. “You got this.” 

Marinette took his hands after he stood up from the ground. Her legs wobbled  as she tried to balance. He walked backwards, watching her feet, and she stumbled. She fell against his muscular body and blushed, while he chuckled at her. “You’re okay. I got you.” His voice echoed against her ear and she slowly peered up at his kind expression with her hands on his chest. “Why are you doing this for me?” 

“Because. You do so much for everyone. It’s your turn to be taken care of.” Chat smiled as he lead her onto the ice. She stumbled and slipped and he caught her again. 

“I told you I wasn’t good at it.” Marinette became sad and embarrassed by how clumsy she was. 

“Everyone is bad at new stuff. Just takes practice.” Chat smiled and touched her chin with his hand to make her lock eyes with him. “You’re good at so many things, Marinette. You’ll eventually get this down too.” 

He pulled her along the ice and she peered down to move her feet like he did, getting better the longer she did it. “There we go.” Chat smiled as he let one of her hands go. He fell beside her as they held hands and skated around the pond. 

“This is all… really beautiful, Chat.” Marinette peered at the lights and flowers. It all seemed like a dream. Like she’d wake up and be in her room. “I feel like I’m in a dream.” 

Chat chuckled and lifted her up, spinning in a circle with her. “It’s not a dream, Purrincess.” 

Marinette held onto his shoulders as he put her down onto the ice again. He kept her going around the pond and she got lost in him. Marinette giggled as he let her hand go and began to do triple axels and other tricks around her. “Show off.” She giggled and heard him laugh as he skated up beside her again. 

He took her hand and put an arm around her waist. “Only for you.” He winked at her and she peered at him with parted lips; before, her expression relaxed into a warm smile. Chat searched from her eyes, to her lips, and back up. Marinette giggled and let him go to skate back to the bench. 

He laughed and skated after her, sitting beside her. “So, were you surprised?” He leaned his arm along the back of the bench with a flirtatious smile. 

She giggled and grabbed his bell, yanking him close. His eyes went wide as she pressed her lips against his in a loving kiss. He relaxed and closed his eyes as she broke the kiss to smiled at him. “Are you?” 

Chat rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly laughed. “A little.” 

Marinette giggled at his reaction and pulled him close to kiss him again. 

 

**Song I wrote this to:**

**[Beautiful by Bazzi](https://youtu.be/-bx_vG94LSo) **


	10. Chapter 10: Victorian AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I saw Victorian AU and didn't really want to write about politics... so, I chose to write about prostitution. I know this has been done, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you enjoy it.**

Carapace knocked Chat Noir in the back and laughed. “Come on, we need to celebrate this joyous occasion! You are marrying the most gorgeous girl, my friend!” Carapace adjusted his emerald hued mask that was embellished with gold filigree and jewels. His waistcoat was of the same rich green and his pants were cream. “This is your last night of debauchery.” 

“Nino, I don’t wish to hurt her.” Chat sighed as he adjusted his black mask that sat on his face. It was decorated with scrolls of silver, along the edges, and tied at the back of his head with a satin ribbon. 

“Shh…” Carapace put his index finger to his lips. “Chloe does not need to know. Also, do not call me Nino. My name is Carapace, a very rich man from a country far away and you are..” He gestured towards his best friend, causing him to roll his eyes and groan. 

“Chat Noir, the most famous prince from a land far away. This seems so…” Chat tried to think of the word he was looking for. “Lewd.” 

Carapace rolled his eyes and grabbed Chat’s shoulder. “Where do you think we’re going? Only the most luxurious brothel in all of Paris.” 

“I just don’t want Lady Bourgeois to find out…” Chat fisted his blonde hair and touched the ears on the top of his head. 

“Well, it’s too late kind sir because we have arrived. I present to you…  _ La Coccinelle du Amour. _ The finest brothel in all of Paris. Where any man, or woman, can enjoy the world in…” Carapace held up a finger. “... one place.” 

Chat scoffed and watched Carapace walk through the front door of the place.  The double doors opened up to a massive foyer. A crystal chandelier hung above them, catching the candlelight and sparking it along the ground.  

Chat Noir was no stranger to lavish places, but this one had to top any that he had stepped foot in. He marveled at the extravagant paintings and took in the crown molding that ran along the edge of the ceiling. Every inch was gilded in rich gold. The crushed velvet chairs were a rich burgundy. The flooring was a deep mahogany wood. Chat adjusted his black waistcoat and steel grey slacks as he got lost in the place. When he pictured a brothel in his head, it never looked this magnificent. He always imagined these places to be dingy and dark. This place was a work of art and there was enough to keep you entertained for hours. 

Women of all shapes and sizes walked, drank spirits, sat, smoked, and laughed together in front of them. Chat’s eyes wandered from one beautiful woman to the next until they stopped on one in particular. 

She had dark hair that was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. It was held together with a rose gold cherry blossom hair pin. She had painted her cheeks to make them appear rouged. Her white corset and ruffled dress caught his attention. He found himself peering from her shoes to her dreamy expression. He watched her laugh and it echoed like a unrequited love song.  One that reached out to him and resonated with his soul. His heart pounded in his chest and Carapace shook him by the shoulder to bring him back to reality.

“Which girl?” A woman with red hair and a black ruffled dress demanded as she peered at Chat. He could only assume she was the Madame who ran the place. 

“The girl in white with dark hair and the most poetic bluebell hued eyes.” Chat tried to be discreet by lowering his voice, but his lost gaze gave him away as he kept his eyes trained on the woman in white. 

“I’m afraid she is taken by someone tonight.” The woman sighed as she gestured over to her. 

Chat pulled money from a bag that hung on his hip. “What if I offered you twice the amount?” He smirked at the Madame and held out a large amount. 

“That still wouldn’t be enough to cancel her previous engagement.” Madame pushed his hand away. 

Chat sighed and pulled out another bag, dumping more into his hand. “And now?” 

The Madame’s eyes widened at the ridiculous amount in his hand. “She means that much to you?” 

Carapace touched his shoulder to get him to stop. “Chat, are you sure about that?” 

“I’ll quadruple it, if this does not suffice for such a beautiful woman.” Chat’s gaze fell back to the woman in white, who was busy smoking opium with another woman. “Please.” He reached to pull more and the Madame stopped him. 

She took his money, filled a coin purse, and tucked it back into her bosom. “Seems like she’s finally free…”  The woman peered over her shoulder with a serious expression. "Marinette! You have company!" 

Chat swallowed hard and flinched at how serious she sounded. The Madame’s voice came out so cold and it shocked him that the woman in white was willing to be treated this way.

"Yes, Madame!" Marinette put the pipe down onto the wooden tray and walked over to them,  sliding one of her straps down her shoulder as she swayed her hips. She was clearly putting on a show for him and his stomach suddenly felt sick. 

"This is…" The Madame stared at the masked man with a unamused expression. She had seen enough of this in her time. Men coming in with disguises to hide their true identity. 

"Chat Noir." Chat bowed and took Marinette's hand to kiss along her knuckles. He peered over her hand with a warm smile. "Pleased to meet you."

Marinette got lost in his peridot eyes and her lips parted as her cheeks flushed more than they were from her recent makeup application. She shook herself out of it with a smile and fluttered her eyelashes. "Well aren't you a pretty stray. How about I take you in from the rain, pussy cat." She grabbed the silver cravat around his neck that was neatly tucked into an elaborate black vest, leading him to her room. 

Chat peered over his shoulder at Carapace, who was too busy paying for a woman with two toned hair and beautifully tanned skin to care. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized that he may not be ready for such an endeavor. "On second thought…" Chat raised his index finger in the air as they reached a hallway filled with scantily clad women. Some were only wearing panties with dainty garter belts that were hooked onto thigh highs. He swallowed hard as the woman pulling him along giggled. 

Marinette opened the door to her room and smiled back at him, over her shoulder. "First time, handsome?" 

Chat blushed and swallowed hard, tugging on his cravat with a trembling hand. "Here yes- I mean a place like this. It's not like i frequent whor- I mean…" He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and peered away from her with a cringe. 

"It's okay…" Marinette ran her hand along a beautiful four poster canopy bed. "You can call it what it is."

"Please forgive me, mademoiselle." Chat swallowed hard and stumbled as he became flustered by her. 

“It’s really okay. I’m used to being called many things. Naturally.” Marinette sighed as she sat on the bed. She ran her hand along the white sheets as she shrugged. “Should we begin?” 

Chat watched her from across the room as she began to undo her corset, untying and loosening it with ease. His lips parted as he watched her peer at him through her dark lashes. She dropped the corset to the floor and let her hair down from it’s updo. Her hair cascaded down her back and Chat peered away from her with a blush. 

“Don’t be shy.” Marinette stood up and walked towards him in her ruffled dress. She grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly pulled the skirt of it up her thighs, catching his gaze. “Don’t you want to make love to me?” 

Chat took a deep breath as she revealed the dark curls between her thighs and his cock twitched. “I- I only found you to be beautiful.” 

“They all say that, pussy cat.” Marinette walked towards him and he backed up until his back hit the door. She ran her hand down his chest and cupped him through his pants. “I can tell you want me.” 

Chat tried to catch his breath as she caressed him through his slacks. He took her hand off of him and held it away by her wrist. “Stop putting on an act, please. I know you don’t want to do this.” 

Marinette’s mouth fell open and her arm went limp in his grasp. “What?” She was dumbfounded by his words. 

“I know you’re not normally like this.” Chat swallowed hard and let her wrist go. “I do want you. You are a very enchanting woman, but I can’t pay for you like this.” He touched her face and moved her hair to the side, running his fingers along day old bruises. She winced at the slight pressure he put on her old wounds. “They hurt you. Treat you like you are a whore to be made use of. Like you are merely a woman to be had. An object of infatuation. Yet you sit here and deal with it. You smoke your opium to numb the pain that each man gives you. I refuse to be one of them. To hurt you. I merely want to talk with you. If something comes of this, that’s fine too. But I refuse to make you service me for my own greed.” 

Marinette lost her words as she got lost in his sad emerald eyes. “Who are you?” 

“Just a man that is a hopeless romantic, who got carried away by too many fairy tales.” Chat sighed as he watched her walk over to sit on the bed. She placed her hands on her skirt and played with the thin fabric. 

“I wasn’t always like this. This- this hopeless girl stuck in a sinful place. A place with a facade to make it look fun when it is anything but.”  She became sad and then softly chuckled with a smile as she peered at him when he sat down beside her. “I guess… for some naive reason… I thought a prince would come to rescue me. You know… like all those fairy tales that you read as a little girl? I know it’s probably idiotic to think that way. It’s silly little girl dreams, isn’t it?” 

Chat sighed and took her hand, pressing the back of her knuckles against his lips. “Of course not. I completely understand.” Chat smirked and nuzzled her hand to his soft cheek. 

“I’m surprised that Madame let you pay for me.” Marinette dropped the skirt of her dress and he jumped in shock. 

“Why would you say that?” Chat was taken aback by her comment. “Did it have anything to do with the man that paid for you before me?” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip for a moment. “It doesn’t matter. I am not to talk about my clients.” She peered away and Chat touched her bruises again. 

“Does he do this to you?” He watched her cover her neck with her hand. 

“I cannot say.” Marinette sighed and brushed her hair to cover her wounds again. “Anyway, shall I give you what you paid for? A gentleman like you deserves to be treated like a king.” She slowly pushed one of her sleeves down off her shoulder. 

Chat sighed and pulled her sleeve back up onto her shoulder, causing her to pause again. “Stop putting on an act. I didn’t pay to sleep with you. I paid to have a moment to talk with you. My best friend brought me here to relax and live a little bit. One last night of debauchery before I am wed to a woman that I do not love.” Chat gripped the sheets in his fists and stared down at his lap. 

“No fairy tale endings for you either, hm?” Marinette shyly smiled at him and he chuckled as he leaned back on his palms, crossing one ankle over the other. 

“Guess not. I never thought about that. I have spent my whole life under my father’s constant gaze. I do not know how else to act if not to only please him. To put a smile on his face since mother died.” Chat sighed as he peered up at the mirrors on the gold ceiling. 

“You’re like a caged bird too?” Marinette swallowed hard as her gaze trailed down his body and back up to his eyes. 

Chat chuckled and brushed his hair from his eyes. “You could say that, yes.” 

Marinette nodded and stood up from the lavish bed. She grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. Chat opened his mouth to speak and she shook her head. “Let me. I want to. I do not care about the money. I wish to be loved. To be held by a man, who actually cares for me. I want to know what that feels like. What romance novels speak of.” 

“I-” Chat swallowed hard as he noticed how the dim light of the oil lamp made her arousal shine. “I can’t do that for you.” 

Marinette popped one of the garter belt clasps free and it sprang from her thigh high stocking. She walked closer to him and placed her knee between his thighs on the bed. Chat’s eyes fell on her creamy breasts and rouged nipples. His gaze trailed down her taut stomach and he reached up to graze his fingers along bruises on her hips. “I don’t want to hurt you. Not like them.” Chat softly spoke as his eyes ran up to her pain filled ones. 

“You’re not like them. You came in here and refused my act. You pushed my sleeves back up and refused my service, yet you paid for me. Double the amount. I can not let that go. I want to do this for you. Let me, please.” Marinette wrapped her fingers around his cravat and gently undid it. She pushed him back onto the bed and he peered at her with widened eyes. 

Chat watched her slowly unbutton his vest and push it open. Marinette straddled his hips and slowly undid his white undershirt, revealing his chest one clasp at a time. “Marinette?” Chat tried to protest even though his cock betrayed him with how it hardened for her touch. She spread his shirt open and pressed soft kisses to his muscular chest, leaving lipstick marks behind. “Wait.” He pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket with a monogrammed A on it. Marinette’s eyes widened as he touched her chin to make her peer up at him. He sat up and gently brushed the lipstick from her soft lips. Her eyes shook as he began to remove her makeup. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette was shocked at how he gently began to remove the products that were hiding her natural beauty. 

“If you want me to make love to you. I only wish to see the real beauty beneath the facade.” Chat warmly smiled as he removed the last of her eyeshadow. “Absolutely stunning.” He rubbed her chin with his thumb and she blushed as he took in the black eye that graced her right eye. “Yet so broken. Why do you let men do this to you?” His heart ached for her as she turned away to hide in her hair. 

“Men come from far and wide to pay Madame to do their wildest fantasies with me. How am I to say no?” Marinette pressed her lips together and pushed him back onto his elbows. 

Chat watched her go back to kissing down his stomach to the clasp on his pants. “You deserve so much more than this life.” 

“Yeah well, I do not have much choice in the matter. Now, shh… let me service you.” She undid his pants and hooked her fingers into the waistband to pull them down. Chat lifted his hips to help her. Her gaze followed the soft blonde hair that trailed down to the curls above his hard cock. She ran her fingers through it and his breathing picked up as he flexed his cock, watching her. “You’re beautiful.” She ran her fingers along the underside of his cock and wrapped her hand around it. 

He groaned and moved his hips as she ran her hand up, pulling down to reveal his wet tip. “You really do not have to do this for me. I really did not pay for this.” 

“Shh…” Marinette ran her hand up and down his length, causing his foreskin to glide over his sensitive tip and back down beneath it. 

He groaned as she dipped down to run her tongue along his exposed swollen head. Chat groaned and tilted his head back as she wrapped her lips around it, running her hand up and down in time with her mouth. He dipped his fingers into her hair and groaned as he watched her work him with her hand and mouth. She pulled down with her hand and slowly ran her tongue around his swollen tip, causing him to hiss with pleasure. “Ah… Marinette.” 

Marinette let him go from her mouth and began to move her hand in a faster rhythm. She watched his thighs twitch as he grew closer. Watched how his hands fell to the sheets and scrunched them up in his fists. How he watched her with heavily lidded eyes and parted lips as his cheeks flushed with desperation. She let him go and he caught his breath as she crawled up his body to straddle his hips with her thighs. He peered up at her with love filled eyes as she ran her hand along his cock and slid down his length. Her walls clenched around him as she slowly took him all of the way into her warmth. Chat gasped and clutched her thigh as she rolled her hips, rising and falling on him. 

He shook his head and gently grabbed her hand to pull her down against his body. Chat rolled her onto her back and she peered up at him with her legs wrapped around his hips. She was in awe of him as he slowly moved within her, running his fingers up into her soft hair. He peered at her with a soft expression as he pumped in and out of her. She searched his emerald eyes as he softly moaned. Marinette arched her back and rolled her hips with him as he gently  closed his eyes to get lost within her. 

Marinette watched him slowly open his eyes and lean down to capture her lips with his own. She gasped in surprise. Most of her clients didn’t kiss her. They would never dream of that. He ran one of his hands down her arm and grabbed her hand. He brought it beside her head and ran his nails along her palm to intertwine his soft fingers with hers. Marinette parted her lips against his as she got lost in him. He ran his tongue along hers and her heart exploded as they felt as though they had become one person, together. She had never felt this way. Had never experienced so much emotion as she did right then. 

He slowly rolled his hips and she moaned against his passionate kiss. Marinette felt truly loved. Like she meant something to someone. Like she was special beyond her nationality and service. That she was more than a whore. She was Marinette Dupain- Cheng, daughter of two hardworking bakers. “Chat?” Marinette gasped when he broke the kiss to trail them down her soft neck.  

“Hm?” He hummed against her dewy skin as he moved faster within her. 

“I’m sorry if I made you feel as though you must do this.” Marinette became worried that she had forced him to do what he was doing. 

Chat stopped moving and peered down at her with a warm smile as he tried to catch his breath, flexing his cock within her wet sex. “Nothing you have done was forceful to me.” 

Marinette nodded and licked her lips as he began to move within her again. “Thank you.” 

Chat stopped again and stared at her with a confused expression. “Why are you thanking me when I should be the one doing such things to you?” 

“Because you are being so nice to me.” Marinette felt tears fall from her eyes and Chat pulled out of her to roll onto his side and hold her against his body. 

“Wait, but- What about-” Marinette panicked as he held her tighter, running his fingers through her hair. “But you didn’t-” 

Chat shook his head and brushed her hair from her face. “It does not matter.” He pulled his pants back up and sat up to remove his coat. Chat wrapped it around her body and she pulled it close to herself. “What matters is that you are happy. Pack your belongings.” 

“What?” Marinette watched him stand up to fasten his pants and button his shirt and vest back in place. He tied his cravat and gestured for her to pack her things. “Why?” 

“You said you wanted a prince to come rescue you. Well, here he is. Ready and willing, princess.” Chat held his hands out at his sides and smiled at her. 

Marinette took a deep breath and stood up to get dressed in her best gown. It was red and made of silks. The bodice was a corset and she turned around to have him pull it tight, tying it into a bow. Marinette then ran around throwing her most favorite items into a bag. “I can’t run though. Madame. She’ll.” She began to panic as she stopped with her suitcase clutched to her chest. Chat shrugged his coat back on as he smiled at her.  

“She will not find out. Come. We’ll steal out the back.” Chat took her hand and Marinette ran with him as they made their way to the back door. They burst out and wandered down the streets of Paris. “I live not far from here.” Chat waved down a coach and paid the man to take them to his apartment. 

“Madame will send for me.” Marinette clutched to his sleeve and Chat wrapped his coat around her body to hide her from the world. 

“I will be sure to pay her. It will be enough to make her leave you be.” Chat kissed the top of her head and she sighed. 

“There is not a big enough amount to do that, Chaton.” Marinette peered up at him with worried sapphire eyes. 

“She hasn’t dealt with me yet.” Chat smirked down at her and she gasped at how confident he became. She didn’t know who was beneath that black mask, but she trusted him wholeheartedly. 

 

**Song I Wrote to:**

 

**[Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale](https://youtu.be/49tpIMDy9BE) **


	11. Day 11: Mask Ball

Marinette stood at a bar sipping a glass of champagne and overlooking the crowd of people. She had made an elaborate ball gown just for the occasion. It was cream colored with a sweetheart neckline. The sleeves hung loose off her shoulders and showed off her figure. The bodice was corseted and it went into a massive skirt that poofed out around her hips. A sage hued satin ribbon went around her waist with a floral arrangement on her left hip. It was made of pastel pink peonies, white roses, and various length strands of  ‘baby blue’ eucalyptus dangled down from the flowers to lay beautifully against the skirt. Her mask was cream with pastel pink and sage colored accents. It wrapped around her head with a cream colored ribbon. Her gloves were cream and reached up around her upper arms. She had styled her hair in a fantasy themed updo that was held together with a crystal leaved barrette that looked like vines. She had done her makeup in golden nude tones and put on a peach hued lipstick. 

She hadn’t even wanted to come to this event, but she knew that it was expected of her now that she was a designer. Albeit not a famous one, but one nonetheless. She sighed as she took another sip of her champagne and peered over at the front of the venue. Lines of affluent people walked into the building. She dreamed of one day being important enough to be like them. 

“Daydreaming, Purrincess?” A soft voice that sounded like velvet appeared beside her. 

She jumped, spilling her champagne onto her dress. She internally cursed and the man produced a black handkerchief from his pocket. “Thank you.”  Marinette took it from his black gloved hand, slowly raising her gaze to his face. 

His black suit was made of crushed velvet and the lapels were satin. His undershirt was a lavish silver color and his vest was made from black satin. He had a rich emerald bow tie that held a gold bell in the center, which matched his pocket square. His slacks were black and his leather shoes shined in the light. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He peered through an ornate black mask that was brushed with silver. 

“Look at them.” Marinette gestured with her glass at the rich people walking into the venue with their heads held high. “They’re perfect.” 

“Only on the outside, Purrincess. On the inside is pain and suffering.” He crossed his arms and scoffed at them. “That’s the power of being wealthy. Hiding your imperfections from the media. It’s exhausting.” 

“How would you know what it’s like?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed an arm over her chest. 

“How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself.” The man stood in front of her and bowed with one hand behind his back. He took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles with a warm smile. “I’m Chat Noir. Pleased to meet you. And you are?” 

“M-Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She swallowed hard with flushed cheeks as she got lost in his peridot eyes. 

“No way the amazing new fashion designer that just started?” Chat became more animated as he pretended to realize who she was. 

Marinette rolled her eyes at him and he smirked as he took her drink from her hand. He set it on a table and grabbed her hand. “What are you doing?” Marinette’s eyes widened as he lead her out to the dance floor. 

“You look like you need to be swept off your feet.” Chat winked at her as he placed a hand on her waist and took her hand into his other one. 

“Do I now?” Marinette raised an eyebrow as he began to take her around the room in a box step. 

“I mean… it’s not everyday that a handsome prince walks up to such an enchanting purrincess.” Chat smiled at her and she burst out into a fit of giggles as he spun her away from him and back in to catch her hand. He intertwined their fingers in the air and continued to do a box step with her. 

He let her hand go and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed both of his hands on her hips. “And how come I’ve never heard of a cat prince before. I feel like I would have heard about a man dressed as a cat.” Marinette picked on him as he dipped her back with a dangerous smirk. 

“That’s because I’m too handsome beneath this mask, Purrincess. You wouldn’t be able to resist me if I took it off. So, I hide my identity away. I lock myself away in a tower so that no one can see me.”  Chat yanked her back up and she rolled her eyes. 

“A bit of a narcissist, don’t you think?” Marinette giggled as he took her about the room again with his hand on her hip and her hand in his. 

He spun her several times and then brought her back to him. “Not all the time. Only when I’m trying to impress the purrfect woman.” 

“I’m hardly perfect.” Marinette sighed as she intertwined her fingers with his, getting lost in his eyes. 

“Well, you’re purrfect for this old cat.” Chat chuckled as he spun her several times again. 

She nearly tripped and he caught her as she became dizzy. “Am I? How do you know? You barely know me.” 

Chat began to slow their dancing so she could regain her balance. “I know you more than you think.” He smiled as he pulled her close and whispered into her ear. “I’ve known you since we had class together in lycee.” 

Marinette gasped and pulled away from him. She reached up to touch his mask, while he held her hips, dancing them in a circle. Her soft fingertips grazed his cheeks and he suddenly dipped her back. “Not now.” She grabbed his biceps and got lost in his emerald eyes with ones full of wonder. 

He yanked her back up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Can I at least have a few more clues?” 

“Mm…. I have blonde hair.” Chat thought for a moment and watched her shoulders slump. “Ok, okay... “ Chat laughed at her expression. 

“That’s a bit obvious.” Marinette huffed and he laughed harder. 

“Alright, well… I’ve been modeling since I was a kid. Mostly for my father’s brand. I’ve been kept in a house, locked up within it since I was little. And I once dated Kagami because my father signed some ridiculous contract.” Chat rolled his eyes and gasped as she pulled him down to capture his lips. It was sudden and he didn’t expect it. 

Marinette sighed and he slowly closed his eyes as he relaxed into the kiss. She broke the kiss and gently smiled up at him. “Adrien.” His name was a whisper on her lips and he blushed at how beautiful it sounded coming from her. 

“Bonsoir, Marinette.” Chat warmly smiled at her and she captured his lips again as he pulled her closer to him.   

 

**Song I wrote to and the one the dancing is timed to (Also, it's from my favorite movie since I was a teenager):**

**[Come What May from Moulin Rouge Soundtrack](https://youtu.be/s6EFp4Nwonw) **

 


	12. Day 12: Post Reveal

Marinette stirred dinner with a baby on her hip as she waited for her husband to return from patrol. They took turns watching over the city and tonight was his night to do it. Even though they were superheros, it still wasn’t easy. They each spent a majority of their time stressing out over whether one of them would be hurt or not. She took a deep breath and bounced Emma to the music that was playing from her phone. 

She jumped when she heard the window open and threw the spoon down onto the stove. “YOU MADE IT! You were a few minutes late, Adrien!” Marinette wrapped her arm around him, barely letting him get inside. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I had to save a woman from a thief. So, you know… take him to the station… make sure she was okay and got home safe… That sort of thing.” Chat wrapped an arm around her as he held onto the window frame with the other hand. “I’m okay, though.” 

Marinette touched a cut on his cheek and he hissed as it stung. “Sit in the kitchen and I’ll grab the first aid kit.” 

“I’m fine… Tis but a scratch.” Chat smirked and she burst out laughing as she walked towards the kitchen. 

“Are you gonna start dropping limbs and then start saying ‘Just a flesh wound’ and then I’ll be mopping the kitchen?” She smirked over her shoulder and he shrugged as he climbed through the rest of the way, closing the window behind him.

“You never know. You do make me weak in the knees, M’ Lady.” Chat slid up to her and took Emma from her arms, cuddling her. “I could fall to pieces with just one word from your beautiful lips.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she pressed an alcohol coated cotton ball to his cheek. 

He hissed in pain and fell onto one of the barstools as she touched beneath his chin with her fingertips. “Uh… huh… You’re ridiculous.” Marinette giggled as she pushed the cotton ball against his torn flesh. “This man did a number on you. I bet you have a black eye beneath that mask.” 

Chat rolled his eyes at her comment and smiled at Emma as she hit his bell, causing it to jingle. “You’ll never know.” 

Marinette burst out laughing and set the cotton ball down as she opened a bandaid for him. “You can’t stay in your suit forever. I’m sure Plagg is tired.” 

“Watch me.” Chat smirked at her and she shook her head as she placed the bandaid on his cut. 

She gathered the trash and put it into the trash can that was inside the kitchen island. “Plagg?” 

Plagg pulled himself from the ring and Adrien was left on the chair as Marinette grabbed ice from the freezer. She turned around and stared at her husband, who was busy hiding his face in his hair by brushing it forward. “That’s… not gonna hide it, baby.” Marinette laughed as she threw a piece of camembert at Plagg. 

She set the ice pack down and took Emma to put her into her pack and play. Adrien watched her walk over and set her stuffed Plagg and Tikki in with their daughter. She walked back and grabbed the ice pack. “Let me see what my strong, amazingly handsome husband did tonight.” Emma crawled and pulled herself up to watch her parents. She let out a little giggle and Adrien smirked at her. 

“You find this funny do you?” He chuckled at their daughter and she jumped with excitement.

Adrien sighed as he let Marinette shift his face back towards her and up by touching his chin. She brushed his hair from his eyes and warmly smiled at him. “It’s not that bad…” Adrien sighed and Marinette shrugged. 

“I mean… did you always have dark purple rings around your eyes?” She giggled and he groaned as she placed ice against his left eye first. Emma giggled too, to copy her mother, causing Marinette to laugh harder. She settled down and became more serious. “I’m kidding. You did a good thing tonight. That woman is safe because of you, kitty.” Marinette pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Now, five minutes on the left and another five on the right for me.” 

Adrien sighed and leaned his elbows on the island with the ice against his left eye. “Can’t I just stay as Chat for this? I’d rather hide my shame.”  He stared at Marinette’s back as she mixed the pasta on the stove. The sounds of crinkling and the bell on a Chat Noir doll echoed through the room as Emma went back to playing with her toys. 

“Whatever makes you feel better.” Marinette smiled as she continued to cook. 

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien whispered and Plagg zipped back into the ring. 

Marinette peered over her shoulder at him with a smile. “I love you in any form. Whether you are my Chaton or my Adrien. You are still my favorite husband.” 

“I’m your only husband.” Chat rolled his eyes and hissed at the pain. 

“Just ice your face.” Marinette giggled as he moved the ice to his right eye. She gathered some of the pasta sauce onto the wooden spoon and held her hand under it as she carried it over. “Here, tell me if it tastes okay.” She smiled and leaned on the island with her elbows. 

Chat set the ice pack down and leaned closer, parting his lips. He wrapped his lips around the end of it and peered up at her, pulling away from the spoon. He licked his lips and nodded. “It’s delicious and I’m starving.” 

Marinette got lost in how he had licked the spoon and she shook herself out of it as she blushed. “It’s almost ready. I just have to add the noodles to the sauce.” She began to finish making their dinner and set a plate of spaghetti in front of him. “And there you go. Will I be eating dinner with a kitty or…?” 

Chat smirked and dropped transformation. “Better?” Adrien walked around the island to kiss her on the cheek as he made his way to grab Emma dinner. 

“Either way is fine, Adrien.” Marinette giggled as she watched him grab a plastic plate for Emma. He placed cut up fruit, slices of vegetables, and small cut up squares of chicken into each section. Adrien set the plate onto the island and took the tray off her high chair. He walked over to grab Emma from her pack and play. 

He walked back over to put her into her high chair. He buckled her in and snapped the tray into place with the plate on it. Marinette grabbed her a cup of milk and set it beside her plate. 

Adrien sat down and picked up his fork to eat, while he paid attention to Emma and how much she was shoving into her mouth. “Chew, chew, chew.” He reminded her as Emma shoved a handful of cut up fruit into her mouth. “Don’t put too much in your mouth, silly. You’ll choke, love bug.” He chuckled at her and reached over to take a few pieces out of her fists. 

“I could have fed her while you ate, Minou.” Marinette swallowed hard and watched him shrug. 

“I don’t mind.” Adrien covered his mouth with his hand as he went back to eating. “You need some time to rest anyway. You have her all day.” 

Marinette warmly smiled at him and leaned across the island to kiss his cheek. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

He smiled at her and checked on Emma to make sure that she was still doing alright.  “I think you should be asking What did  _ I _ do to deserve  _ you _ , Marinette.” 

She blushed at his words and began to eat her own dinner. 

 

**Song I wrote to:**

 

**[Falling Like the Stars by James Arthur](https://youtu.be/IQ7N7xRsRPo) **


	13. Day 13: Villains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This got super angsty and I didn't mean for it to. So, sorry in advance. XD**

“You never loved Chat Noir!” Chat Blanc spit the words past his lips at a terrified Marinette. 

She gripped the banister behind her as she pressed her back against it on her balcony. “I- Chat-”

“Never thought about my feelings! Or how it would feel for you to not want me anymore, just because you love that poster boy version better!” Chat hit his chest with his palm as tears streamed down his face. “Now, look what you’ve created! A MONSTER!” 

“Chat, I- I didn’t mean to… I-” Marinette scurried closer to the iron half wall. 

“WHAT IS IT THAT’S SO BAD ABOUT ME? WHAT MAKES ME ANY LESS OF A PERSON THAN ADRIEN?” Chat Blanc cried out as it began to rain, soaking the two of them. “TELL ME WHAT YOU HATE ABOUT ME! TELL ME! I DESERVE TO KNOW!” 

“Chat, it’s not- I’ve just loved Adrien a long time.” Marinette touched her chest and watched the man across from her fall to his knees. 

“WE’RE THE SAME PERSON!” Chat Blanc held his clawed white hands up to his face. “My hands are his hands. My heart is his heart. But- I- This is the part of me that I restrain from the media. From the public. Why can’t you love this part too? What makes me so inferior?” He slowly peered up at Marinette with a broken purple gaze. 

“Chat…” Marinette walked up to the trembling man on the floor and crouched down to touch his chin. He suddenly stood up and pulled away from her. 

“YOU’RE JUST LIKE THEM! LIKE ALL THE REST OF MY FANS! YOU ONLY FELL FOR MY PERFECTION! MY LIES! YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL OR WHAT I LIKE! YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT WHO I AM! USELESS!” Chat Blanc spit the words out and extended his bo staff. 

“But, Adrien never thinks that people are useless… No matter how awful they are.” Marinette whispered and watched him glare over his shoulder. 

“That Adrien is  _ DEAD _ .” Chat sniffed and took off across the city.

Marinette fell to her knees and began to fall apart. She quickly brought her hand into a fist and slammed it down onto the balcony floor. A black butterfly floated above her as she sat up. She saw that Chat Blanc had left a piece of paper behind. It was folded and she opened it to find a photo of Ladybug.  She peered up through her dark bangs with a glare. “I may have broken you, kitty…. but you broke me too.” 

The butterfly leached onto the photo and she was enveloped in a black mass. She stood up and looked down at her new ensemble. Her bodice was pastel pink with white spots, while the skirt was a solid pastel pink. Her stockings were white cats and her flats were pastel pink. Cat ears sat on her head and a white mask sat around her eyes. 

She pulled a yo-yo from her hip and smiled. “I’ll make you listen.” 

“I need his miraculous and Ladybug’s, Shattered Minette. Once I have that then I will make sure that you get what you desire!” Hawkmoth smirked as he raised his hand to talk. 

“Yes, Hawkmoth.” Shattered Minette answered as she continued to follow Chat Blanc through the city.

She spotted Chat Blanc on the Eiffel Tower and landed behind him. “Are you ready to listen to me?” 

Her voice startled him and he looked behind him as she swung her yo-yo at him. Chat blocked it and growled past his teeth at her. “Why should I listen to a silly girl like you when you won’t listen to me?” 

Shattered Minette stared at Chat Blanc with a blank expression as she tried to think of what to say. 

“Tell him how he hurt you. Tell him the truth about how you feel. How he broke you. How he ruined the perfect girl.” Hawkmoth spoke with an eerie grin and Shattered Minette clenched her fists at her sides as she stormed up to him. 

“YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU ALWAYS LOVED LADYBUG!” Shattered Minette poked Chat in the chest with her fingertip, causing him to back up to the edge. 

His foot dipped off the edge and he threw his staff behind him to extend and catch himself. “That’s not true! I loved the girl beneath the mask! That was the girl that always mattered to me! Not LADYBUG! I just didn’t know her real name!” Chat held onto the metal staff as he leaned against it. 

“YOU ALWAYS KNEW! DON’T LIE TO ME!” Shattered Minette burst into tears as she grabbed his right hand. “You knew.” Tears streamed down her mask as she grabbed his ring with a trembling hand. 

“Please, don’t.” Chat stared at her with a begging expression. She slowly pulled the ring, causing it to move up his finger. He shook his head and clenched his eyes tightly as he caused his staff to retract. He fell backwards and she caught his hand as she fell onto her stomach, dangling over the edge. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Shattered Minette cried out as she looked down to see Chat Blanc limply dangling from her hand. She grabbed onto his wrist with her other hand and screamed in pain as her shoulders popped. 

“Why does it matter? We’ll both be happy this way.” Chat softly spoke as he hid in his hair. 

“Not like this.” Shattered Minette begged as she tried to pull him up. 

Chat let his bo staff go and she heard it ricochet in metallic melodies as it tumbled down the tower’s framework. “Just take the ring and let me go.” 

“NO!” Shattered Minette screamed in desperation as she clutched onto him tighter. “I won’t do it!” 

“You have to.” Chat sniffed and suddenly caught her gaze with his own. “Let me go.” 

“NO!” She screamed out and felt his arm slipping from her grasp. 

“The ring! GRAB THE RING!” Hawkmoth screamed in her head as Chat’s hand slipped from her grasp. 

The ring fell into her hand and she watched Chat Blanc slowly fall, materializing into Adrien. She screamed and jumped up, swinging her yo-yo down towards him. Her shoulder burned as her yo-yo wrapped around him; while,  she fell. His tears fell from his eyes as he clenched them tightly, preparing to hit the ground. A fallen angel that had lost his wings. 

He suddenly felt himself collide with something warm and soft. He trembled and slowly opened his eyes to see Marinette. She clung to him as they sat on the ground and buried her face into his shoulder. “DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!” Her voice came out in broken sobs and he clung to her.  Her shoulders felt broken and made it hard for her to grasp him, but she still managed to.

“I’m so sorry. So very sorry.” Adrien hugged her back as his heart raced and he tried to calm himself. 

“WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WAS OKAY?” Marinette, weakly, pushed him away from her and hit his chest with her fists. “YOU STUPID CAT!” 

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” Adrien grabbed her wrists to stop her from beating him up. “I- If you don’t love me then… no one will.” He looked away from her and she sighed. 

“I will always love you. As a kitty and as Adrien.” She took his trembling hand and placed the ring back on his finger. 

Adrien grabbed his right hand to peer down at his ring as a butterfly floated above them. Marinette transformed and purified it really fast; before, she transformed back. Adrien suddenly touched her face and looked her over. “How did you deakumatize without help? HOW?” 

“I don’t know. It just- it just happened.” Marinette swallowed hard as he touched her cheeks and suddenly captured her lips with his. 

Adrien broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers as he whispered. “I’m sorry that I’m not the perfect Adrien that media has shown all the time.” 

Marinette shook her head. “I want you to be who you really are. I want to see more than the media sees. Just be yourself.” She looked into his eyes and slowly closed them to capture his soft lips again. She intertwined her fingers behind his neck and sighed with her forehead against his.  “I just want you.” 

“ I promise to not hide myself from you anymore.” Adrien softly spoke and sighed as he kissed her again. 

 

**Song I wrote to:**

**[Feel Good by Gryffn, Illenium, feat. Daya](https://youtu.be/gBkWR-WfEeU) **


	14. Day 14: Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I actually chose to draw for this one instead, but decided to randomly write what was happening in the scene anyway. Warning: Character deaths that are not Chat or Mairnette**

Chat Noir stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower and overlooked Paris. He had given Ladybug the night off from patrol due to the fact that she had something to do. They had met up and she had been in a panic. He had taken her hand and gently pressed a kiss to the back of it, telling her to go do what she needed to. That he had it handled. Then he had watched her fly off with his hands on his hips.

He sighed as he looked for something out of the ordinary, if not an Akuma than a robbery or something. Even a kitten stuck in a tree would suffice for him. He took his staff from his back and was about to extend it to leave when he heard an explosion not far from where he was standing.

Chat quickly glanced over in the direction of the sound, hearing screams of people running away from the building. It took him a moment to realize that it was _Tom and Sabine’s Patisserie and Boulangerie._ His mouth fell open as his chest rose and fell in quick breaths. He began to feel his chest tighten as if he was having a heart attack. He clutched his chest as he froze up. He had to act fast. He didn’t know if Marinette or her parents were still inside and that horrified him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he gathered up his nerves.

Chat shook his head to bring himself back to reality and extended his staff to take off towards the bakery. He nearly slipped and moved towards the building clumsily. His nerves got the better of him as he tried to control his movements. _‘Not now. I have to focus.’_ Chat internally talked to himself and glared as he began to focus.

He landed in front of the burning building. It was full of smoke and he heard sirens off in the distance. He knew they’d be too late. _He_ could be too late. The very thought made his stomach turn and he yanked open the door. Smoke billowed out and he covered his eyes with his forearm.

“MARINETTE?” Chat yelled through the door and he pushed past the dark thick smoke. “MONSIEUR DUPAIN? MADAME DUPAIN-CHENG?”

He didn’t get a response and that scared him. Chat began to search the bakery for signs of life and the very thought of a lifeless family made him shake. His body trembled as he tore through the bakery. His chest rose and fell in quick breaths as he reached the kitchen.

His mouth fell open as he peered through the fog to see Marinette’s parents covering her like a shield. Their backs were torn and burnt from the fire and they weren’t moving. He quickly moved her father out of the way and checked his pulse, finding it to be nonexistent. He swallowed hard as his bottom lip trembled. His heart broke and he quickly ran to check on Sabine. He touched her pulse and realized that she was gone too. His heart broke for Marinette and panic replaced it as he realized that Marinette could have suffered the same fate. The smoke was thick and it was hard to breathe. He wiped his nose with the back of his glove and peered down at her. Her pink dress draped along her curves and she had cuts along her arms and legs. He ran his glove along one on her cheeks and noticed how some of her skin was tainted with black soot.

Chat came back to reality and checked her pulse, finding it to be shallow. “Hang on, Princess.” Chat scooped her up and carried her in his arms. The boards fell in front of the exit as the roof caved and he backed up to go out the other way.

“Cataclysm.” Chat quickly spoke and raised his right hand to touch the wall. He pulled his hand away once the cracks that formed up the wall were big enough for him to get through. He didn’t want to destroy the whole wall.

He quickly ran out of the opening and took her to safety. The firefighters had begun to search the building and spray it down with water to try and save it. Chat peered over his shoulder as he took her to the EMTs. “Her heart rate is low, but she’s breathing.” Chat relayed the info to them as he laid her down on their stretcher. “Her parents didn’t make it.”

“Thank you, Chat Noir.” The EMT smiled at him and stared at him as he chewed on his claw. “You can go now, if you want.” The man began to give Marinette oxygen through a mask and hooked her up to an I.V.

“Can- can I go with her?” Chat swallowed hard as they began to pack her into the ambulance. “I want to be with her when she finds out and I want to make sure that she really is okay.”

“Get in.” The EMT smiled at him as they climbed in with Marinette.

Chat jumped in and they took off towards the ambulance. He watched them hook her up to multiple things as they headed towards the hospital. He had wanted to take her to his apartment and heal her himself, but he knew that they would do a better job than Plagg’s ancient remedies. He was even willing to pay for her hospital bill.

They reached the emergency room area and they whisked her off. One of the nurses lead him to the waiting room. Chat sighed and heard his miraculous begin to beep as he peered down at it’s last remaining pad.

“Excuse me?” He grabbed a nurse as she was walking past. “Where is the restroom on this floor?”

“Take a right and it’s on the left.” She smiled at him and he nodded.

“Thank you so much.” Chat ran off towards it and slid inside. He slid into a stall and locked it, dropping transformation.

“You know one of my old ancient remedies would have helped her.” Plagg shoved camembert into his mouth.

“That’s very thoughtful of you Plagg, but I think we should leave it up to modern medicine.” Adrien pet Plagg on the head with his index finger, causing him to purr.

He transformed back and headed back to the waiting room where a doctor was waiting for him.

“Hello, I’m Dr. L.” She held out her hand to him and shook it. “Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng is stable. She just needed some oxygen and a few stitches. She’s very lucky that she didn’t have severe burns on her lungs.”

“She’s always been a good luck charm.” Chat smirked and it faded as she told him that they hadn’t told her about her parents yet. “I can tell her. It’d be better since I was there.”

“Of course, but if she goes into shock. Please call for a nurse.” Dr. L lead him to her room and opened the door for him.

“I wouldn’t dream of not calling for help, if need be.” Chat touched her shoulder as he stepped inside.

She nodded and left him alone as he walked into the hospital room. He stared at her small frame in the bed. The hospital gown looked too big for her. Chat sat down beside her bed and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

Chat smiled and took her hand in his. “Bonsoir, Princess.”

“Chat? What happened?” Marinette began to panic and look around for her parents. “Why are you here? Where is maman and papa?”

“Marinette? Bugaboo.” Chat worried his bottom lip and she searched his broken gaze.

“No.” Marinette shook her head as her tears fell.

“I tried to save them. But- but by the time I got to the boulangerie, baby, they were gone. They had shielded you from the blast and fire. I tried, Marinette. I really did.” He heard her suddenly burst into tears and clutch at her chest.

She flung off her sheets and went to get out of bed. “I can fix this. I can save this. If I just transform. Tikki… Tikki…” Marinette called for her kwami and Chat grabbed her arms to keep her in bed. “No, let me go. I can fix this. I can-” She struggled against him and he clutched her to his body, holding her tightly.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Chat whispered against her shoulder and felt her tremble.

“No, no. You said you had it covered!” Marinette pushed away from him with a glare and tears streamed down her cheeks. “YOU SAID YOU HAD PATROL COVERED!”

“Shh… I’m sorry. It happened so suddenly.” Chat wiped the tears from her eyes and she pulled away from him as she brought her knees to her chest and cried. “Baby, if I could I would have saved them. It was far too late.”

“You’re supposed to save people, Chat!” She burst out at him and quietly spoke to herself. “WE’RE supposed to save people. I failed.”

Chat sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. “You didn’t fail, sweetheart.” He touched her chin and brought her broken gaze to his. “You didn’t have a moment to act. I heard the explosion and got there before the emergency services. I checked both of your parents and they were gone. I saw you and I got scared that I had lost you too. You know how much your family means to me too. It’s hard to lose parents. I lost my mom. My father is gone. It’s just you and me.” He rested his forehead against hers and she sobbed harder as she clutched to his biceps.

“I’m so sorry, Kitty.” Marinette cried and he held her. “I’m so sorry I blamed you.”

“I understand. I tried really hard, baby. I swear I did all I could.” Chat sniffed as he held her close.

Marinette suddenly pulled away from him. “Where’s Tikki? Is the bakery okay?”

“I’m right here, Marinette.” Tikki flew out of the plastic bag that held her belongings and Plagg forced himself from Chat’s ring to cling to her.

They fell and tumbled through the air and Adrien chuckled at the kwamis. “Someone’s excited to see someone.”

Marinette flung herself at Adrien and breathed in his smoke tinged hair. “Adrien!”

Adrien chuckled at her and sighed as he breathed in her scent. “You do know Chat is me, Bugaboo.”

She nuzzled her face against his black button down shirt. “I know.”

“The bakery will be fine, once we put a little love and care into it.” Adrien pushed her back to capture her lips as a knock sounded on the door.

  
  
  **Art by QuantumChickpea**


	15. Day 15: Found

“EVERYONE DESERVES TO BE LOVED!” An akumatized man in a black leather jacket with neon green accents and a pair of black leather pants spoke as he revved his black motorcycle. His head was covered with a neon green cat eared helmet and it made it hard to figure out who he really was. “EVERYONE! COME OUT LADYBUG! I KNOW YOU’RE HIDING!”

Marinette hid behind a wall and Tikki peered up from her purse. “What are you waiting for?” Tikki gave her a concerned expression. 

“I can’t do it, Tikki. I can’t.” Marinette clutched at her chest as she heard him call again. “He- I didn’t think this would happen.” 

“He’s hurting. He just found out his father is-” Tikki was interrupted by the sound of people running and screaming from blasts.  “You have to stop him.” 

Marinette clenched her hands into fists at her sides and waited to hear his motorcycle take off. She took a deep breath and stepped out in front of it, causing him to slam on his break. Smoke billowed out behind him as he watched her widen her stance. “GET OUT OF MY WAY, LITTLE GIRL!” His voice echoed and sounded deeper than it was. 

Marinette was scared, but she wasn’t going to show him that. She slowly opened her eyes and walked up to his bike. Marinette reached out and he pulled back. She could almost touch the helmet. “Kitty?” Her voice was small and her knees trembled. 

“I’M NOT YOUR KITTY!” His voice boomed and she shook her head. 

“I know you don’t feel loved. I know you feel betrayed. Like your life has been this massive lie. Like your father didn’t love you. And I know Ladybug didn’t help you feel loved either. I know- I know what it’s like to love someone, who didn’t return those feelings back. I know what it’s like to hurt. This boy, I mean, well he’s a man now.” Marinette shook her head. “Not- not important. I- I tried for years to say that I loved him, but it never came out of my mouth. And- and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that it took me this long to recognize that same scared boy.” 

The akumatized man froze as she reached further to grab the helmet. “I may not have my powers, but…” She took his helmet off and saw a confused man with a black mask that had neon green accents. Matching cat ears rested in his hair and she dropped the helmet to grab his face. She peered deeply into his eyes and watched the usual purple butterfly form over his eyes. “Fight it. Fight it for your mother. Fight it for me. Fight it for yourself. Just fight. Don’t listen to him. Whatever he is promising you right now? I can tell you it’s a lie. Your father is lying to you, Chaton.” 

The man closed his eyes and cringed as he fought with Hawkmoth. He gripped her hands and Marinette didn’t let his face go from her own. “STOP! YOU BETRAYED ME!” 

“I did it for you. For your mother, son.” Hawkmoth tried to control his son, but it wasn’t working. 

“YOU DID IT FOR YOURSELF! ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS YOURSELF!” The akumatized man hissed and gripped Marinette’s hands. 

She winced as the akuma flew out of one of his gloves. Black smoke surrounded them and left Chat Noir in its wake. “I found my kitty.” Marinette gasped as he fell to his knees with her. Chat clung to her and  burst into tears as he fell apart. “It’s okay. It’s over.” She whispered into his ear as she clung to him and watched the butterfly hover. “I need you to calm down for me. The akuma is still close.” 

Chat took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. “I’m sorry, Marinette.” 

“It’s okay. We all hurt and superheros are no acception. Hang on.” Marinette quickly transformed to purify the akuma. She let it go and transformed back, passing Tikki a macaron. “Let’s go to my place. Do you think you can take us there?” 

Chat nodded and stood up, taking his staff from his back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and extended his staff towards her apartment. They landed on her balcony and she opened the door to let them inside. 

He collapsed on her bed and hugged her pillow like he used to as a teenager when he was upset. She sighed and sat down beside him, running her hand through his soft blonde hair. “When I was upset or sad… my mom would always tell me stories. Would you like to hear one?” She laid down beside him and rested her cheek on her palm. Marinette continued to run her fingers through his soft hair and he nodded.  “There once was a princess, who walked into her castle to find a knight putting something on her chair. Something that she didn’t appreciate. She got mad and scolded him. He tried to explain that he was only helping her because an evil witch had placed a poison apple on her chair. But she wouldn’t listen or let him speak. He grew sad and moved away to stand guard, while she dealt with the apple.” Chat peered up from the pillow realizing that she had turned a memory into a fairytale. 

“That- How?” Chat got lost in her words and she shushed him by pressed a finger to her own lips. 

“Later that evening, it had begun to rain. The princess had gotten caught in the storm while walking in her magical garden. She waited under a tree, clutching her arms in her hands. The knight walked out to find her. He called out to her and finally found her, hiding beneath a massive oak tree. He pulled his shield from his back and walked up behind her. She suddenly peered up to find that the rain had stopped, only to catch the warm gaze of the knight from earlier. Her lips parted as she was surprised by his presence and generosity. She reached up to grab his shield, when their fingers touched. The sparks ricocheted between them and her heart sped up.” Marinette got lost in her thoughts as her smile faded. She peered down at her comforter and picked at a ball of fuzz. “But she was hopeless and could never tell the knight that she had fallen for him. Her words would become tongue tied and with time, he would gain many suitors. Everytime that she tried to gain his affection, some other beauty got in the way.” 

“Marinette?” Chat reached up to touch her cheek. He brushed the tear from beneath her eye. “No one is as beautiful, as loving, as caring, as creative, as strong, as amazing, as you. There is no competition. You found me when I was broken. When I was at my lowest. No one can compare to you.” 

Marinette swallowed hard as she watched him slowly smile and sit up with his legs crossed. 

“Can I finish the story?” Chat waited for her to nod. “Purrfect. The knight felt his heart speed up and his cheeks flush each time he encountered the princess, but he thought that she thought of him as only a friend. A protector. So, he too, never spoke of his feelings for her. Though they grew stronger and stronger the more he learned from her, he couldn’t get past the thought of losing her. So, he stayed silent until he was put under an evil spell by his father. Stayed silent until the princess vanquished him and healed him with her touch and words.” Marinette blushed as he swallowed hard to finish the story.  “So, he fought against the evil spell with her by his side and got down on his knee.” 

“Chat?” Marinette’s eyes went wide as he got off the bed and walked around to drop onto his knee. “Chaton.” She gasped and her hands went to her lips as he unzipped a pocket. 

“I’ve been carrying this around for a long time. I was waiting for the right time and just couldn’t find the right moment to do it.” Chat smirked and Marinette shook her head as he opened the red box to reveal a ring. “No one is as amazing as you. No one loves me like you do. No one understands me like you do. No one accepts me like you do. Will you make me the happiest man and marry me?” 

“YES!” Marinette pounced at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Chat chuckled as he held her. “I’m sorry for all of the trouble I caused today.” 

Marinette pulled away from him and touched his face, capturing his lips. “Never. You never burden me.” She sniffed and he took her hand to place the ring on her left ring finger. He bent forward and kissed the back of her hand. 

“Thank you for always being there for me. Even on my darkest days.” Chat nuzzled her hand and she smiled at him. 

“I’ll always find you.” Marinette kissed him again with all of the love in her heart and soul. “Even if I’m about to lose you….I’ll always find you.” 

 

**Song I wrote to:**   


**[Lose You Too by SHY Martin](https://youtu.be/78DD3J-H9I8) **


End file.
